


Heat of a heart

by Meatbunattack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Follow the OC through life, Future anger issues, Gamer Power, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Post-Third Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, Unreliable Narrator, gamer - Freeform, naive oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatbunattack/pseuds/Meatbunattack
Summary: I love my family. They all know I had died previously and accepted me for who I am. They all support me and help pull me up when I fall or trip over my own feet. I'll do my best with this second chance I've gotten at life, I'll be better than I was back then. I'll be the strongest in this whole village. (OC char story before 3rd ninja war. AU. Unreliable narrator.)Continued in Fanfiction . net with the same title





	1. The begninning

**Author's Note:**

> This story concept has been on my mind for a long time and I decided to finally write it! This will be a 'plan as i write' story so I don't have anything major plans in the story other than a few plot points I want to add. And this is mainly cause I want your help and input into my story!  
> I hope you all want to join me and tell me your ideas on how the story can develop. And please be kind to my spelling and grammar? English isn't my first language.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the naruto verse, only my OCs

##  Beginning

It’s a beautiful sunny morning in Sunagakure. The sun has just risen from the horizon, lighting up the glittering sand with its bright light. Small dust clouds stir up from the gentle desert wind outside the village, giving a sense of calm to the desert. There are ninjas on lookout in the numerous guard spots inside the walls surrounding the village, many letting out a yawn as they finally see the sun after a long night. 

Inside the village’s walls is a clan compound to the east. One of the clans Sunagakure has acquired that they are very proud of to have. They may be small, consisting of four families at the moment, but what they lack in numbers they make up for in skill. The clan started as a merchant powerhouse, but with one mutation within the clan it soon got divided into two parts. The one who mutated to have a Kekkei genkai is Shiro Masago, who is still alive to this day. The Masago clan, both parts of it, were a great help in creating the village hidden in the sand about 60 years ago and for that they’re held in a high regard within the village.

The first to receive this Kekkei genkai, Shiro Masago, was a boy bright for his age. He became the merchant clan’s main defence, getting skilled enough so they didn’t have to hire shinobi to protect their precious cargo when he was assigned to it, despite his young age. He was a true prodigy. He never needed any sleep to keep his energy. He was always calm and collected no matter the situation he was in, even if he stumbled upon situations or was forced to perform actions that would make any normal child weep. Something that’s always amazed those sharing his family name and the shinobi he spent time with is a trait everyone in Shiro’s family line shares, whatever wound they have sustained, be it fatal or not, as long as they get a bed to sleep in the wound will magically heal overnight. No one has been able to figure out how that works since there’s nothing special with their blood. Nor do anyone detect any major chakra usage throughout the night when they sleep. 

As the clan developed inside Sunagakure’s walls once the village was founded, all of his children shared his amazing abilities. Fast growth, incredible intelligence, always a sense of calm in the face of danger and an amazing ability to heal. Something that the special shinobi tasked with observing the special family find strange is that everyone sharing Shiro’s blood, have a tendency to swipe and tap on thin air. As if there’s something there that only they could see. When the interrogation department tried to get a hold of the clans secret power through interrogating the civilians who have been married to the clan members, they simply smiled and said that it was an ability no one other than them would understand. That it would be too absurd for anyone else to believe. When they all stated the same reason, the interrogation team couldn’t help but agree with the civilians and let them go. They gave up on trying to find out about their secrets and simply let them be, letting them grow in size so that the city could boast about their talented shinobis.

An ‘Game’ ability. That’s simply absurd. Being a ninja isn’t some kind of game someone can play. It’s a line of serious work where you have to put your life on the line. But… Considering that it’s the ‘o’ Masago clan with their amazing hidden abilities, over the years the city have come to understand the view they have on their life a little better. They cannot die from wounds as long as they sleep it off. None with that ability has died from battle, only Shiro’s wife has died from old age and Shiro himself will soon join her. At least he will stay alive long enough to see the next generation of his family to be born… 

Inside the clan compound, a woman has just given birth to a girl. Exhausted and panting, she’s gently holding onto her new little angel, the man beside her is looking at the baby with similar adoration. As the two nurses who assisted in the child birth start to pack up, seeing as their work is done, the mother whisper lowly under her breath.

“My baby girl….”

She look up to her husband with a tired yet warm smile, lightly tightening her hold on the resting bundle in her arms.

“You register her name, Hiro…”

The man smiles, leaning down to kiss the woman’s forehead. Hiro lightly tap the air next to the child, pressing a button no one but them can see as he grin widely.

“Mio Masago…”

The two parents can hear a quiet ‘ding’ that only those of the clan can hear while the two nurses ignore what the new family is doing. The clan has done that for every child after all. As the baby has received her name, she open her eyes slowly to take her first look at the blurry image of her parents. The bright pink gaze of the child seem wiser than that of an infant, looking around her surroundings with a quiet coo. Recognizing this behavior and colour to her eyes, Hiro laugh, gently rubbing his nose against the babies cheek.

“She is a reset, love. Look at her eyes… beautiful.”

The baby look absolutely confused by Hiros actions, limbs flailing as she stare at the man with wide eyes. The new mother smile widely at her baby, gaze so full of love as she lightly bring her closer to nuzzle her other cheek.

“Welcome to the family, Mio….”

**First POV Mio**

Okay. What. The. Hell is going on here? She’s currently lying in a crib of what’s supposed to be her new… home? What? Her limbs flail erratically as she look around, making her eyes tear up in frustration when her limbs don’t follow her command. She want to stand up and look around but her body don’t follow her thoughts. What is happening? Where is she? WHO is she? She can’t clearly remember but she knows she’s NOT supposed to be this small. 

Every thought process stop when she can suddenly see some kind of blue holographic window in front of her, making her look wide eyed at the screen. On the very top of the screen it says “welcome” in big bold letters. It’s in English, the universal language…. suddenly more text start to appear on the screen and I read it, fascinated.

**Welcome to your new life Mio Masago.**

Mio Masago… it doesn’t feel like her name but she can’t remember what her real name is. Mio sounds cute…

**You have just gotten the opportunity to be reborn and start your life anew. A much more exciting life that your previous one. You have no reason to hide your abilities to your clan since everyone are under my protection but only 4 in total have been reborn like you have.**

Wait who is this thing that’s watching over them? And reborn…? That explains why she feel like she should be different. That her environment should be different. She figure she should be panicking over this revelation but she’s not. She’s actually rather calm considering it. After all she can’t remember who she was, so perhaps that has something to do with it.

**You will grow and adapt in this new world in order to become a powerful Shinobi. If you think or say ‘Pause’ you will bring up the main menu.**

It doesn’t write more text after that, making me slightly confused. Pause…? I look around me wildly as my surroundings change, eyes widening as the bedroom disappears with white tiles suddenly appear out of thin air to block my reality. As I’m inside this space it feels like the space will go on forever… I look around with wide eyes, not even noticing that I’m floating and able to control my limbs much better in here. As another screen appears before me, I turn to face it.

**This is the pause menu. It might’ve paused the world outside the menu for the original game user but for you younger generation time still goes on around you.**

What, so now I’m just staring dumbly in my crib as I’m in here…?

**You can hear and feel anything that’s happening in the outside world while you’re in the pause menu if you choose to do so. In the pause menu you will have access to many different special options that you can’t reach outside this void space.**

The window shift to get smaller, deleting the text once it’s certain I’ve read it. A menu appears beside the text window, something I clearly recognise. But I don’t remember from where…. It has “save game, load game, options, shop” in four different blue rectangle buttons.

**This is the main menu. Here you can save your game, load a recent save, adjust your options to what you see out in the real world and access the special shop with Jutsus, powers, that only your clan has the ability to learn. Of course, you can always learn other abilities outside the clan with enough practice. Clan jutsus are expensive so you need to save up a lot of money to buy any of them. Please save your game.**

I blink dumbly at the text before I glance to the ‘shop’ button. So in there I can get jutsus…? What’s a jutsu? I recognize the word but I don’t remember from where… following the ‘tutorial’ as I’ve dubbed to call it, I press the ‘save game’ button. The screen shifts to show four empty slots available for save files. I glance to the text window as it starts to write again.

**This is the save screen. You can have up to four different saves and overwrite saves as you go on with your life. Save your game in important situations so that if you fail you can always reload your save and try again. If you die and get a game over, you’ll restart from your latest save file. If you ever feel like you could’ve done something different to better your life, you could always return to your younger years and do it over. But be warned, your clan members will know if you ever choose to reload a save and will be angry at you for going back years without their consent. Please save your game in the first slot.**

So I have a cheat system to make sure I never die…? Wow that’s… that’s really cool and really useful. Without knowing how, I reach out a hand to lightly press on ‘save file 1 <empty>’ with my finger. As I spot the very chubby limb, I can’t help but stare at it. Looking long and hard at my hand. It’s… so small… I clench and unclench it, fascinated that I can control this small, weak limb in here. As my observation on my body is complete, also spending some time to look at my stomach and legs, I look up at the screen in front of me. The tutorial has finished writing what it want to say and I notice that the first save file now says ‘first day as an infant’ instead of empty. Neat. I shift my gaze to read what the tutorial has to say.

**Now that you’ve saved your game you can always return to being an infant if you choose to. You have only four save slots so think carefully as you overwrite them to replace with new saves. To load a save, it’s just like saving it, pressing the save you want to reload and accept. Now, press ‘back’ so we can get into options.**

I do as it says, pressing the bright blue ‘back’ button. The tutorial automatically press on the options button for me and there’s suddenly a huge list of options in front of me. Well, not huge, but certainly larger than I imagined. I turn to the text screen first to see what it has to say. This is kinda fun to explore…

**This is the options screen. Here you can adjust your settings to your needs. All from colour on your menu to useful hud you can see in real life. Take your time to look through the options and adjust it how you’d like it, then press back when you’re ready.**

I nod slightly to the tutorial before I focus on the options menu. I start to fill in and adjust to how I want it, not really knowing how or why I know what everything does. But I’m not complaining.

**Background music: [on]** [off]

**Subtitles: [on]** [off]

**HP and CP display: [on]** [off]

**Mini-map: [on]** [off]

**Speech volume: 100**

**Music volume: 60**

**Sound effect volume: 60**

**Subtitles speed: Fast**

**Subtitle language: English**

**Menu colour: Red**

Once I’m done with fixing up the options, I press the now red ‘back’ button to return to the main menu. I can see the friendly tutorial typing away again in its window and I read what it has to say. Now the window is red instead of blue like it was before. Red is my favourite colour so of course I’d choose red. 

**Now that concludes the tutorial. You’ll gain access to the main menu shop once you’ve gained enough experience so that’s something you’ll get to learn about later on. There’s still much to learn about your abilities but those are outside of the menu screen and something you’ll get to learn from your family. Make sure to keep me entertained or you never know what will happen in your future. I’ll talk to you if it’s ever needed~. Say ‘exit’ once you want to exit the main menu.**

Once I’ve read everything that’s been written, the window close and disappear. I can’t help but shiver at the hidden threat in there to keep it happy, frowning slightly as I look down at my chubby baby legs. Keep it happy, huh…? Well… how would I know what would make it happy? Maybe it’s another thing that my clan will teach me… but what is a clan? What is this HP and CP? Is it like mana and health..? Possibly. It feels like I know all the functions to this ‘game’ thing already but I don’t know why. Or how. But it all feels so… familiar. 

I mentally say ‘exit’ and the world around me disappears just as quickly as it appeared. Once I blink back into reality, my eyes widen in shock and surprise at having someone suddenly appear right in front of my face. So much that my body starts to cry in distress, not able to process the emotion even if my mind can. My limbs flail around me as I’m trying to push away the giant head that’s way too close, but of course my limbs don’t follow my command. I can hear soft music in the background, but it’s too soft for me to really focus on.

They talk some kind of gibberish, the person who just invaded my personal space, and I can feel myself get picked up. When my head hangs limply on my shoulders, they’re quick to support me and hold me to their chest. With the gently rocking motion and soft mumbling in my ear, I can feel my emotions slowly dim and am finally able to calm down. Once my straight out crying and screaming has been reduced to sniffs, I can’t help but feel embarrassed over my actions. I just straight out cried because this someone startled me. That’s so pathetic….

“ _ You’re special, Right…? You understand what I’m saying, right…? _ ”

I blink in confusion as I see text appear on the bottom of my vision, looking down at it. The text follow my gaze so I can’t clearly see what it says. Is that the subtitles…? The person that’s holding me pull me away enough so I can look at them, a wide smile on their face. It looks like a boy, not much older than 7 or 8 years old if you go by his baby fat. He has wild spiky dark green hair that frame his smiling face nicely. He has wide and happy neon purple eyes that’s practically sparkling in excitement. I blink again at him, making a small sound of confusion. What did he just say…? The next time he speaks I can see the text under my vision much better, like it’s moved up slightly to adjust to my blurry vision.

“ _ Yup, that’s the eyes. Hey, I’m Yohio. I’m 7 years old and just like you. I was also reborn into this clan… I hope we can be great friends. _ ”

I blink a few more times as I register what he says, managing a small smile and squeal as confirmation. The tutorial did say there were 4 others in the clan like me. So this one has also gotten reborn huh…? The boy giggle softly and adjust his grip on me, sitting down on a chair inside the room as he continue to speak to me. Speaking to me like the adult mind that I am. It’s such a relief to not be treated like a baby… Or, well. I feel like an adult, like I was an adult before.

“ _ I know it’ll be hard in the beginning, being a baby and all that… but it’ll get better eventually. Since our great grandpa was the first to be reborn, the whole family has accepted it and embraced it. They treat everyone that’s like us like normal adults so they’re all really nice. _ ”

Yohio grin wider, making me notice his dimples as a happy blush spread on his cheeks. He’s getting excited to talk about our family, my new family, and I listen to what he’s saying with wide curious eyes, not even noticing how I start to chew on my hand.

“ _ You know, the difference between those who are reborn, or ‘reset’ as the clan like to call it, are the eyes. A normal baby born in our clan has a ‘normal’ colour in the eyes. But we reborn got unique ones! Shiro-Sama has pure red eyes. Uncle Taro has neon green eyes. I have purple and you got bright pink! Isn’t it cool? _ ”

I blink again as I process this information, looking around the room. I have pink eyes? Really? Oh no that sounds so weird, I gotta look in a mirror to see how bad it is. Is there a mirror in here? Yohio is just about to start talking again when I spot someone in the doorway. Someone with warm brown eyes and a gentle smile on her face. I recognise her… that’s my mother right? I can feel myself getting drawn to her. Wanting to be closer to this woman, I squeal loudly, limbs flailing as I smile widely at the woman. She’s so pretty too despite my vision being so blurry. The woman laugh happily, walking forward and making her long, curly black hair sway with the motion. She’s absolutely stunning in my opinion…

“ _ Introducing Mio to the world, Yohio-kun~? _ ”

She says softly, bending down to pick me up just like I wanted. I stare fascinated at her hair, baby hands moving to take hold of it. It’s so soft… despite not seeing him, I can see the text as Yohio speak. I’m so glad for the subtitles, or I wouldn’t understand a word they say otherwise. Perhaps I’ll try to turn it off when I wanna learn the language but not yet, I want to understand where I am first.

“ _ Yeah! I mean, she’s like me. Reborn and all that. I wanna assure her that the time as a baby will be strange but it’s gonna be better! _ ”

The woman laugh happily and I can feel a pair of lips being pressed to my temple. I turn to look at her and is amazed at the amount of love in her eyes. This woman is so beautiful… I wish I’ll be as beautiful as her when I grow up. Petite nose, full lips, small freckles on her cheeks that’s barely visible under her tan skin. Her beautiful black curls of hair and warm brown eyes. She’s breathtaking….

“ _ Mnhm… welcome to our family, Mio darling. I’m Hanami, your mother. Yohio is your cousin, your father's sister's son. Just like everyone else in our family, he’ll help you along to grow stronger. Don’t be afraid to ask about your powers, Okay? We all know it can be confusing at first… at least you have the advantage of already getting access to the menu~. _ ”

She pause to press another gentle kiss to my forehead, making me giggle happily with a slight warmth spreading on my cheeks.

“ _ You’ll learn our language super fast thanks to it. Right Yohio-kun? _ ”

I can almost feel Yohio nod after shouting out an excited ‘yeah’ but right now I’m only focusing on Hanami. My mother is beautiful! And so kind too! I like my new family already. After many tries, my hand manage to land on her cheek, a happy squeal escaping me at the success. Small tears gather in the corner of her eyes, her smile spreading wider as she gently kiss my forehead again. This woman is making me feel so warm and loved. I’ll absolutely give her the same treatment once I’m properly able to.

“ _ I love you Mio… let’s go and meet the rest of your family. _ ”

She then turn towards the exit, gently holding me to her chest with one arm while her other reach down to presumably grasp Yohio’s hand. I’m carried along and, since there’s nothing more I can do, I look around my new home as we walk. It’s made of some kind of gravy light brown stone without any kind of cracks in the structure, but despite the bland colour it feels cozy. Like… like a warm and comfortable home. This new life… I have no idea what my past life was like. But I can’t help being extremely excited for what comes next. They seem so warm and understanding of my situation. I’m really glad I’m not in this strange predicament alone... I wonder who other than me, Yohio and this Shiro-sama who are reborn. Neon green eyes… I’ll look out for those.

 

* * *

 

I’m wearing a grumpy pout on my face, doing my best to glare up at the person making ‘funny’ faces at me. It’s my cousin Aiko, a girl who’s around 14. She has baby blue eyes, very pretty eyes I must admit, and straight dark green hair in the same shade as Yohio. She looks like a pretty and bright girl, but right now I can't help getting extremely annoyed with her. She knows I’m older than her mentally yet she treat me like a fucking baby. And she’s just having fun at my expense! I let out a loud scream of frustration when she once again tries to tickle my stomach with those ‘goochie goochie’ sounds. It’s embarrassing and frustrating!

The family meeting went very well, I like everyone in my family so far, despite Aiko treating me this way. Something that seems to be a family tradition is that everyone has a name that ends with ‘o’ excluding those who are married into the family. So there’s old man Shiro, who looked very very old, grandpa Jiro and Katsuo with their respective wives Masami and Sayaka. None of the old ones paid much attention to me and mostly said hi, introduced themselves and sat down by a table to talk like adults do. 

Uncle Taro had really pretty neon green eyes and apparently he’s the clan leader. Aunt Chiyoko is the oldest of my uncles and aunts but she isn’t clan head. Maybe cause Taro is a Reset…? There’s also uncle Gorou who’s Chiyoko’s husband, aunt Emi who’s uncle Taro’s wife, uncle Daisuke and his wife Ichigo. Yohio has a big sister, Aiko who’s making these silly faces at me. They’re children to Chiyoko and Gorou. There’s also Setsuko and Sho who are twins and children to the clan leader Taro and Emi. And Yuuto who’s single child like me to Ichigo and Daisuke. I’m the youngest of them all, of course, but Aiko is the eldest of them all, being 14. Then there’s the twins at 10 years old, Yohio at 7 and Yuuto at 4 years old. It’s a very small but very nice clan. Everyone seems excited that there are two reset children in this generation considering the last generation had only Taro.

Another family trait that everyone has who are born into our clan, other than our name, is apparently our hair colour. We either have dark green, dark blue, dark red or dark purple hair. Not really normal colours. Even great grandpa Shiro has a strange light purple colour to his hair without any white in it. Why does his hair keep that colour despite his age? My grandpa’s wives have grey hair like old people should have. I guess it’s something to do with our special power?

But back to my current frustration, I try to stay angry at Aiko’s stupid and childish actions, but my body betrays me as I start to smile at the tickles and silly faces. I’m not capable of laughing yet, which will be when my vocal cords have developed more, but my body’s emotions is overriding that of my mind. Which is really irritating and embarrassing. 

Yohio, bless that child for understanding my plight, whine at his sister and lightly pull on her shirt.

“ _ Siiiis stop that! She doesn’t think it’s funny! _ ”

Aiko simply grins at her little brother, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She seems to be a troublemaker at first glance…

“ _ Yes she does~. Look at that happy little smile of yours! _ ”

She turn back to me and nuzzle playfully into my belly. Just what I needed. I grab onto her dark green hair and  _ pull _ , making her cry out in pain and try to remove my hands without hurting me. I’m basking happily at the sound of her pain, glad to know that I can cause her as much physical pain as she embarrassed me.

I can hear a sigh from my mother, Hanami, as she approach me and the two siblings. She effectively make me let go of Aiko’s hair, without me really knowing how, and pick me up to hold me close. I can’t see what she’s doing as I’m resting over her shoulder, but I can hear her scold Aiko.

“ _ Aiko, just like with Yohio you shouldn’t treat Mio like that, it’s embarrassing for her. _ ”

As my mother continue to scold Aiko for her behavior, I spot Yuuto, the adorable four year old shooting me a smile and a cheerful wave from where he’s sitting beside the twins colouring. I smile back, since I can’t do much else, and is content to not really focus on any conversation. That’s also when I notice the background music….  it’s beautiful and calming. 

I can hear the sound of a distant, soft flute along with string instruments, creating a calm feel to my surroundings. I choose to zone out even more from the clan members voices, focusing on the music as I’m carried by my mother. This feels so nice….

“ _ -io. Mio are you listening? _ ”

I blink out from my earlier daze, trying to focus on the person in front of me. I immediately notice his neon green eyes and curly dark blue hair, knowing that it can only be Taro, our current clan leader. I let out a soft sound at the back of my throat, widening my eyes at him. NOW I’m paying attention. I’m still thankfully being held by my mother Hanami, feeling comfortable in her arms. Taro sigh softly and smile gently at me, as if understanding why I had just zoned out. He has clear lines on his face from smiling so much through his years, he look like a really nice uncle honestly. The one who smiles the most at least.

“ _ Right, hard to focus… But as I was saying, I’ll help you unlock the memories of your past once you’ve developed your chakra enough. So just like I said to Yohio-kun… _ ”

He reach out to gently boop my nose with his pointer finger, making me giggle softly at the motion. That felt so weird in the body I currently have… Yet im oddily amused by such a small gesture.

“ _ Make sure to work hard, Mio-chan. One day, you’ll help to guide other Resets as a part of our clan… We’ll start your training once you’ve started to walk properly ok? So you don’t accidentally press something you shouldn’t. _ ”

Glad to see some sort of start to when I can get to know where the hell I am and what’s going on, I get excited by this revelation. I have no idea what he means with training, but I guess it’s going to lead towards that ‘experience’ the tutorial was talking about. I giggle softly and flail my arms around, I’m looking forward to it! A small ‘ding’ sound can be heard from Taro’s location, making everyone turn towards him. He get a grim look on his face, pressing the air in front of him. What’s he doing…? As If reading my thoughts, Hanami ask him the question I want to ask him too. And by the looks of it, everyone else too…

“ _ Another mission from our Maker…? What is it about? _ ”

Tako look around at his family until his eyes land on Yohio, gaze lingering on him for a few more seconds. As he turn back to me and Hanami, he’s smiling again, shaking his head slightly in dismissal.

“ _ Just another mission specified for the clan head… Nothing we have to concern us about right now. _ ”

He press the air again and everyone return to what they did before that sound appeared from thin air. I’m just blinking confused, what the hell just happened….? No one bothers to explain it to me either, the festivities of inviting me to the family continuing like nothing happened. As my mother sit down with the grown ups to converse, I can feel my stomach churning. Realizing what I have to do to satisfy it, I pale slightly. Oh this is going to be humiliating…


	2. One years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio has grown and can now move on her own two legs. First birthday coming up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will have one year time skips until she's 6 years old with only her entering the academy will have two chapters for it. So at the start of the story there will be a lot of 'thinking back' through the chapter to give a slightly better picture on how Mio is living her life.

One year later

I'm currently standing up, hands leaning against the large window as I stare fascinated at the blowing sand outside. It has now been a whole year since I was born into this clan. The first few months were absolutely horrible with how I had no way of getting around on my own. I had no way to even eat or go to the bathroom on my own. Of course, I'm still wearing a diaper since my body can't handle my bladder yet… And it's always humiliating when someone has to change it for me. But at least now I can walk, having been able to crawl a few months back. I'll have my first birthday in a few days, which everyone in the clan are excited for. Something I've learned early on is that every birthday is a very important event that the whole clan joins in to celebrate if they can. Sometimes the grown ups have to go on 'missions' and can't join, but the parents to the kid are always there. It's really nice to have this kind of tight knit family…

I can finally control my body properly, somewhat keeping my balance as I walk. I can speak some basic words that I've learned but with a slight babble to them. After a month or two, I don't really know when, I decided to remove the subtitles so I could learn their language properly. It took another month to understand basic speech and I still have difficulty to understand someone if they speak with me in a polite way. I also turned off the background music, having gotten tired of the same constant soundtrack over and over. Once I did get control of how I grab onto things, I have received toys to play with to develop my finger control. Apparently it's something every baby in our clan receive to play with no matter if they're a Reset or not. Saying that's it's for an early shinobi training.

Thanks to Yohio and my parents giving me tips, I haven't had that many boring days as an infant. Yohio has helped me the most, honestly, since he has experienced the boring days of an infant a few years ago and he didn't get as much stimulation as he would've liked. So he always sneaked some of the more complicated puzzle toys to me so I could practice with my hands. He also gave me tips on things to do to pass time quicker and 'level up' useful skills I got that will have a lot of use in the future. As I was about to start a new task, I sometimes got a red pop up window saying that I had a quest. Telling me to finish the task I was about to start. Of course I always accepted them and completed them, my mother and father praised me whenever I accomplished something new with or without a quest.

Thanks to my family I've gotten a few different 'Skills' all who popped up as a briefing window. But I have yet any way to see the list I have of them… From what I remember I got 'Observe', and 'Meditate'. I don't remember what they do or what others I got, but I do remember Yohio saying that they're useful to have. I guess I'll find out what it is once Taro do something that make me able to see my 'stats window' as Yohio call it. It's something us Reset get when we turn 1 years old, which I will be in a few days. I look forward to when I can talk to everyone back instead of just nodding yes or no. I can say 'again' or 'more' but It's not really useful for asking questions.

From what I've learned, I'm living in a city called 'Sunagakure', The village hidden in the sand. That explains why there's always sand inside and outside the house, but also that the houses we're living in are made of sand. I have yet to be carried outside to see the rest of the city except the clan compound, but I don't mind it too much. Thanks to Yohio I've kept myself occupied during the day. It's only me, my father Hiro and my mother Hanami living in this house, but father sometimes have to leave for work. My cousins have their own houses, whereas Taro the clan leader has the largest and fanciest house. I've been to all the other houses during birthday parties and Taro's house is really the best. The other kids in our clan are mostly focused on training since they're in the ninja academy, including Yuuto the now 5 year old.

According to my father, I was born at the end of the year, making my birthday the very last our family celebrate. But that also means that once I do enter the academy I'll be almost a whole year younger than the others. Even if Aiko said that to try and intimidate me, it only makes me more determined to succeed. I have a slight advantage that I understand the lessons they're giving me even now and that I've already unlocked a few abilities that my clan training would've have helped me unlock later on. It's useful to have family members who know how much you're able to handle at a young age.

"Mio-chan? What are you looking at?"

I turn my gaze up to look at my father, his gentle green eyes looking at me with such pure love in his eyes. I smile widely at the warmth spreading in my chest at his gaze, reaching up with my chubby hands towards his face.

"Up!"

Is my response to his question, a happy buzz erupting in my chest from my excitement. He doesn't disappoint me, lifting me up and throwing me into the air playfully. I squeal loudly and laugh happily at the air rushing past me, grasping onto Hiro's shoulder length dark red hair. The same shade of red as my own. Even if it looks spiky and uncomfortable from afar, his hair is really soft when you touch it. My father turn back to the window, gazing out at our backyard with a smile on his face. I automatically do the same, smiling as the wind is still playing with the sand scattered on the ground.

"It's blowing a lot now. I hope we don't get a storm."

He comment softly, to which I find a certain childish glee to shout out a cheerful 'Fuuuu!' to mimic the sound of the wind. This makes Hiro laugh, gently nuzzling my chubby rosy cheek which makes me laugh in return. I've come to love my family dearly, mostly my mother, father and cousin Yohio who always comes over to visit me. Hiro and Hanami are both so accepting of my behavior, being just as loving when I show this childish side of me or when I show my intellectual side. All of us know that I am smarter than I seem, but sometimes I'm affected by my body's emotions and act accordingly. Whenever I'm with my family, there's a constant joyful buzz in my chest, making me giddy and happy at spending time with them. Once I'm able to ask them what it is, I will. Because while I enjoy the sensation I don't know if it's normal.

Focusing back on the present, I grab onto Hiro's nose with a happy giggle, making him talk to me in a playful nasal voice.

"Ah! She got my nose! Hanami, help, she got my nose!"

I laugh loudly at how silly he's being, pulling on his nose to force him to come closer. I let go of his nose and pucker my lips, gently pressing it against his nose as if kissing away pain. I then reach up to pat his nose, babbling to him as if saying 'there there the pain is gone' since I can't actually say it yet. I hear Hanami laugh happily behind us, joining us by the window as she gently kiss my cheek.

"Honey, you shouldn't try and steal your papa's nose. Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?"

I perk up as she says this. Tomorrow!? But isn't my birthday next week? I look between my two parents, earning a chuckle from Hiro as he grin widely at me, the wrinkles under his eyes being more visible as his cheeks rise with his grin.

"Mio, your birthday is on the 16th of December."

My eyes widen as I focus on Hiro, throwing my hands up into the air in a 'I forgot' motion. I thought it was the 10th of December today. The days pass by faster than I thought, I guess I've been meditating so much that I can't keep track of the days anymore. Something that Yohio told me was that we don't need sleep. So he's told me that I could meditate in my sleep and still grow like normal. It's really useful, even if I do end up falling asleep most nights anyway…

Hanami gently kiss my cheek, making me snap out from my inner thoughts and focus on her. Her soft smile makes my chest buzz happily again, smiling back to her just as brightly. I still can't get over how beautiful she is.

"It's dinner time sweetheart. Then we'll give you a bath and prepare for bed."

I can't help the pout on my face at the mention of sleep, hugging Hiro around his neck. But I'm still full of energy… Well, I guess I can meditate or 'observe' everything in my room for the hundredth time. Hanami is still a civilian despite being a part of our clan, even with our special body she still need sleep. I shouldn't bother her too much… So I nod slightly to her, accepting this. It's not like I have any say in what happens anyway…. Father put me down on the floor, giving me the chance to walk on my own as the two of them make their way to the kitchen. I beam proudly after them, glad that they've come to understand that I want to walk on my own if I can. I'm so very happy I was born into this family.

I waddle after them towards the kitchen, proud of myself that I didn't fall once. I walk up to my chair, looking up at Hiro expectedly as I point to my chair.

"Papa, up!"

He let out a soft chuckle as he lift me up into my chair, gently kissing my head once I'm settled down.

"You're getting better at talking, Mio-chan. I'm so proud."

"We both are."

Hanami say softly, setting the dinner on the table while I get my own bowl of mashed food. I really like the mashed food, it always tastes good when Hanami make it with a nice mix of taste. I beam proudly at the two of them before I pick up my spoon, not realizing how hungry I was until just now. I eat my food with my left hand, something Yohio suggested that I switch the hand I eat with for every meal. I remember I got a skill for it but I don't remember what it was… But it's just as easy to eat with my right hand as it is with my left, it's very comfortable if I do say so myself.

I listen to my parents as they're planning my birthday party tomorrow, my chest happily buzzing all the while. Any child would be excited for their birthday, but I know I'm most excited that Taro will let me access my 'gamer menu' that he's been talking about. I can't wait to explore it properly! Of course I also look forward to meeting everyone in my family again, it's always fun to meet everyone.

Just like Hanami said, after dinner comes a comfortable bath and then bedtime. Mother sing her usual lullaby to me, having tucked me into my bed and is slowly stroking my head to try and coax me to sleep. Sometimes I succeed in staying awake as she does this and sometimes I fall asleep. Granted, I fall asleep more often than I stay awake with how soothing it is. Being surrounded by a warm blanket, head stroked and hearing her gentle lullaby with the wind howling outside is really relaxing. So I'm not surprised when this is one of those times where I lose the battle of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

I'm content to chew on one of my numerous chewing toys, my teeth still sprouting from my gums and hurting as they do. My birthday came and went, a very happy celebration with almost everyone in the family. Like with Yohios birthday, Shiro-sama wished me good luck on the tasks I have ahead of me. Shiro-sama is a really nice old man, but I can clearly see how his body is struggling to stay intact. I doubt he'll survive much longer… It pains me a little to think about it. but it's the truth.

I got many, many presents from my family members. Most of them were clothes, all ranging from girly pretty to neutral and practical. I mostly wear the comfortable clothes with a bit of help from my mother and those are usually dresses or onsies. I also got some new puzzles to figure out, some children books to read and a few blunt weapons. When I stared confused at Uncle Daisuke, he just said that it's to get me used to holding them. I almost forgot that I'm being trained to be a shinobi, a ninja. Those fight a lot… Well, no matter what kind of profession I'm training towards, I'm just looking forward to having something to do during the day. I always feel so restless without something to do…

Speaking of something to do, I've finally gotten access to my gamer stats from Taro! That's what I'm doing right now as I'm chewing on my toy, which is helping me greatly on focusing on my task at hand. When I think or say 'menu' I access the user menu. Not the main menu that I reach when I say 'pause' but a different one. In the user menu I can actually see everything around me.

the user menu consist of … different buttons, all in red since that's the theme colour I chose. In order it has 'Character Status', 'Skills List', 'Inventory', 'Quest Log', 'Game Manual', 'Party' and 'Map'. I already have a mini map in the corner of my eye but I imagine the map will be really useful later on. The first thing I checked once I had the time was my stats, and I was not disappointed with my mental stats.

Name: Mio Masago

Class: Gen 4 gamer

Age: 1

Titles: None

Status: Normal

Level: 0 EXP: 80/100

HP: 95 HP Regen: 1.2/minute

CP: 270 CP Regen: 12.6/minute

STR: 1

VIT: 2

PE: 3

WIS: 9 (+1.5) = 10.5

INT: 14 (+1.5) = 15.5

SE: 26

DEX: 4 (+6.5) = 10.5

AGI: 3

LUK: 3

Fame/Infamy: 0/0

Unspent points: 5

Money: 0

That Spiritual energy, SE, is something I pride myself in. Since I haven't been able to work physically I've worked a lot mentally. The fact that my intelligence is so high shows with how fast I am at solving the easy children puzzles. Another thing I checked was my skills list and was pleasantly surprised by them. I had more than I thought I'd have.

I have 'Observe' which let me observe an object or a person and receive information of them. I have 'Ambidextrous' that let me use either hand easily, 'Nimble fingers' that increase the finer control of my fingers and 'Meditate' that let me recover CP faster than just waiting around. Those were the ones I've received over my first year here, but I had three more that I didn't know about…

Gamer's mind (Passive) Level: MAX

+Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Enables a calm and peaceful mindset and immunity to psychological status effects.

+Provides a mental shield against memory modifications and alteration of any kind where someone can see the users memories of the past. This shield allows only those members of the clan who has been reborn to penetrate it, no other chakra signature can

Gamer's body (Passive) Level: MAX

+Grants a body that allows the user to live real life as a game.

+sleeping fully recovers HP and CP and removes all negative status effects.

Reset user (Passive) Level: MAX

+A rarity in the clan that gives you a permanent boost in EXP of any kind to give you an edge over the rest of the clan.

+Has memories of your past life about this worlds future that could decide the fate of those around you. Memory status: Locked

+Has access to the special library in the shop and can also adjust a party members status as well as their title. Party members cannot see if you adjust their status unless they too are a reset user.

+Is able to create their own Jutsus based off their memories of the past.

+Will receive more quests for extra EXP

Seeing that I have locked memories of the future made me understand Shiro's words… He and everyone else in the clan expect me to use my future knowledge once I do unlock it. If I could speak properly, I'd ask Shiro or Taro all of the questions I have. Perhaps even Yohio has the answers I seek, but I don't want to burden him since he's training in the academy to become a ninja. And this gamer's mind, it explains why I haven't been freaking out about my rebirth and the overall sense of calm I experience…

This 'gamer's body' also seems really useful. Our clan is really powerful with only that at our disposal, now put a bunch of jutsus only we can perform and our advancement in anything we do and you get one powerful individual. I wonder when my memories will unlock… and what kind of Jutsus I can preform. But that's a question I have to ask once I'm actually able to ask it… I'm very pleased with my stats and had Aiko help me a bit with what else I can do with my menu once they had time.

Later on that week when I had just finished reading through the last book I received for my birthday together with Hanami, I get a notification that I unlocked a new skill. Curious, I looked it over.

Reading (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 000%

+Allows the user to read faster and comprehend the book's content.

+1% WIS and INT

+2% reading speed

Ooooh that's a very useful ability. It raises both my wisdom and intelligence! There are a lot of skills I have that are passive and always increase my stats. And I know that high stats means that you're more powerful, those are all really useful. I look up to Hanami excitedly, pointing at the window. I briefly wonder if she even sees this window, but considering her wide smile, I think she can.

"Mama, look!"

"Mnhm, I see Mio-chan. Want to read even more books to level it up?"

I nod, happy that she understand what I want to do. Now that I can see my skills and character stats I can see what they can do. Through that I'm more motivated to level them up, especially Meditation now that I could actually see what it gives me. Now I also understand why Yohio said they'll be important later on.

It's time for some serious grinding of the skills I have acquired, the skills I'm able to use that is. I'm sure there are more skills I can get but with how my body is I can't get them all yet. I'm sure it's something we'll go through once I start training with my dad. But for now, I do what I can with what I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was so short.
> 
> This chapter's question: Would you want to have a Sharingan or Byakugan?


	3. Two years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training for Mio has now begun as she sets up a new goal for herself. The family also get some disturbing news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I figured since last chapter was a bit short, and this chapter is also a little on the shorter side, I'd update a little sooner than on Monday.
> 
> Also, I'd really love to have your opinion on my story, I just wanna know if I'm doing something right by writing this one. It's a new concept that I haven't seen any gamer fanfics take and I wonder if it's a good concept. So please tell me?

Two years old

6 months has passed since my last birthday and I'm finally, _finally_ ready for my clan training. My boring days of just hanging around the house, restless and doing whatever I can to increase the skills I have are over. Some days I've been so restless that I've even gotten to follow mother to the market. I've gotten a lot better at walking so I can keep up with her as long as she walks slow.

The village absolutely amazing. It's a lot better than how I imagined it to be from seeing my clan compound. The streets are wide to allow people to walk through town with a sense of open comfort. There are numerous bridges and walkways above the street for fast ninja travel, something I got to see some ninjas use. Every house have a similar round or cylinder shape to give harmony to the village, all built in the same sand material. There's sand everywhere you go, but no one seems to mind. I could see children running around and playing, feeling happy in this village despite the sun blazing down on their backs. Suna is really warm no matter the time of the year, but I really enjoy the heat. It's something I find comfort in…

There are also a few 'Masago' who own the major shops in our village, which I got really curious about. I thought we were the only other Masago there is… But I haven't had time or thought of asking that question yet, maybe I should soon... Hanami said I could go to the market on my own once I get old enough, since we Resets want to be independent as soon as possible. With good reason of course, since it just seems strange be taken care of. Pleasant but strange… I've also gone to the playground with Yohio, Aiko, the twins and Yuuto a few times, just to play with them all. We mostly keep to ourselves and don't involve other kids but it's still fun. It's through those play times that I got 'Running', 'Stealth', 'Jumping' and 'Balance'. All of those which will be useful for my training that is, actually, starting today. I'm standing in front of my father, back straight and eyes twinkling in anticipation. Finally, _finally_. Hiro is smiling gently at my enthusiasm.

"Ready for your first training Mio-chan?"

"Ready!"

I shout out in return, throwing my hands up in the air.

"What're we gonna do firsts?! Run? Jump? I'm good at those!"

Hiro laugh at my enthusiasm, crouching down to be more in level with me and lightly ruffle my curly dark red hair. I've decided to keep it short for practicality and now I've gotten rather fond of the haircut. While I adore my mother's long black hair, it wouldn't suit me since I'll be an awesome ninja who can fight and run around the village helping people.

"Not quite yet, Mio-chan. First, I want you to invite me to your personal party. That way, I can have a look at your stats and see what we need to work on first."

I nod to his words, calling up my menu through the 'menu' command and press the 'party' button. Pressing my finger on the 'invite to party' button, I then point to Hiro, thus inviting him to my party. It's a very efficient way to invite people to your party, Aiko showed me the easiest way to invite someone. Sure, you can go through a whole list of every single person you know the name of to find the right person, but if they're right next to you it's just easier to point at them.

After Hiro has accepted my invitation, I can see his brief character description in my party screen. As father look over my own stats, I look over his and is surprised when I can't see all of his stats… Is it cause my observation skill is too low or just cause my overall level is too low? The only stats I can see are his name, age, class, title and Level. All his other stats are just question marks all over them.

Father's full name is Hiro Masago. He's 27 years old, kinda young honestly, and is a 'generation 3 gamer' instead of my 'generation 4 gamer'. He's level 59 which means he leveled up at least 2 times/year through his time, that's kinda impressive. His title 'proud father' makes me smile happily and I press it to know more about it. It gives him a boost to all stats if his daughter, me, is ever in danger, a 40% increase! It also gives his daughter, me, increased motivation to prove myself by 30%. It also gives him an automatic 30% increased admiration for anything I do. Huh, no wonder why I always felt so determined to succeed on my own around my parents… I wonder if Hanami also has a similar title. And that also answers the question why they celebrate every little thing I succeed in.

"Alright then Mio-chan."

I look up at father as he address me, blinking curiously. Seeing as he got my attention, he smile gently at me.

"I've looked over your stats now. Are there any skills you think you should level up more?"

I grin brightly as he ask this, exiting the party screen to look over my skills list instead. Just to see what level everything is on.

"Running, Balance, Stealth and Jumping are all skills I got while playing in the park, Running and Jumping give me boosts in Agility and Vitality so they're super useful. But I'd also like to unlock more skills! They help me to have a goal to work towards!"

Hiro nod slightly, a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, we're going to unlock more skills for you. I also saw that you haven't spent any of your points yet, any special reason why?"

"Well…" I start off, tapping my chin in thought. "I got lots of points from birthday and one level up, but I dun wanna use it yet. I wanna know what we gonna do in training before I use points, I dun wanna get better by cheating. I wanna get better by training!"

**Ding! Thanks to your wise thinking you gain +1 Wisdom!**

I grin widely at the notice, placing my hands on my hips proudly. I'm smart! Father chuckle softly at me, gesturing towards the training field inside our compound.

"Run three laps around the track, Mio-chan while I set up some training dummies, ok?"

I nod and is happy to fulfill his request, my chubby little legs moving to get me to the running track and start the first lap. It's a kinda small training ground so it fits well with three laps as a start. As I continue to run I start to think about my cousins, namely the twins who will be graduating soon. Sho and Setsuko are the top students from what I've heard from Hiro. It's always expected that a Masago is the top student, which would also be easy considering our gaming power. The two of them are both Level 10, which means they've gone up at least 1 Level each year after they turned 2. I wonder how everyone increase their Level… Is it through missions? Both missions as a ninja and quests as a gamer. Maybe also if they beat their opponents...

I also got my answer about my memory lock. I'll be able to unlock my memory once I reach a value of 40 in intelligence and value of 20 in Vitality. My body need to be prepared enough for the physical shock of the memories and my mind need to be able to process it properly. That's also why I've been reading a lot lately, to increase my intelligence and level up my 'Reading' ability. The faster I can read the faster I can read through books and the more intelligence I can gain. I really need those memories. It feels like I'm always missing something important… Something that I should know.

When I finished with my laps my running went up a level and my vitality went up by 1 point too. I'm panting softly as I walk up to my father, waiting for his next instructions. I'll get through this training! I will pass every course so that I can get skills and get stronger. A quest window suddenly pop up, making me blink in surprise as I read it.

**Quest alert!**

**Pass your first training**

Pass all the challenges your father has set up for you today without crying! Make him proud.

Quest reward: Gain +30 EXP, Gain +2 VIT

Quest failure: None

**[Yes] [No]**

I, of course, press 'Yes' since EXP is always good to have. I've gotten a lot of these kind of mundane quests. But I'm not complaining, it's free EXP, I'll always need it to level up. I beam happily at father, excited for the next exercise. He gesture to two straw dummies, one large and one small, that he's set up, a proud smile on his face.

"Let's start with your punches. We'll go through them together ok? After that we'll work with your kicks. Since you're still small we'll only do that for physical training, but then we'll move onto balance and flexibility. I'll be teaching you our clan's special taijutsu and it's made to let you adjust it to your own style once you get older. The academy's taijutsu is different from ours, so we start off early with our own."

I nod happily at every statement he makes, so glad to finally be able to do something. And with my gamer's body I can train by myself whenever I want to if father is off doing missions. This is going to be the start of something great! As long as I work hard, I'll become the best ninja ever! Not as good as any of my cousins, of course, since they're older than me. But I'll do my absolute best in anything I do!

At the end of our training, my hands and ankles are aching from punching and kicking the straw dummy. I feel exhausted even if we didn't do that much physical activity but it really shows how much work I have ahead of me. I got **+3** points in VIT total and **+3** in STR. I also got **+2** in AGI when we practiced my balance and flexibility, which also gave me a new skill.

**Flexibility (Passive) Level: 1 EXP: 054%**

+Allows the user to be more flexible.

+2% evasion

I wonder if everyone went through this kind of training when they were my age. I'm only 2 and a half years old, do Masago clan put other normal kids through this training even if they aren't reborn? … Well it would make sense if they did since we all got 'gamer's body' to help us. As I'm sitting down on the ground, panting softly in exhaustion, a red window pop up in front of me.

**Ding! You've completed a quest!**

**Pass your first training**

Pass all the challenges your father has set up for you today without crying! Make him proud.

Quest reward: Gain +30 EXP, Gain +2 VIT

I grin up at my father, wiping away a stray tear. I'm not used to feeling pain, but I got through the training without crying one bit! I made it to the end!

"I got through without crying papa!"

"That you did, Mio-chan."

Hiro says proudly, a wide grin on his face to show those smile lines under his eyes that I've come to adore. He crouch down so he can pick me up, gently nuzzling into my temple despite how sweaty I am. I giggle loudly at the action, hugging father around his neck as he continue to speak.

"I'm so proud of you my little girl. Now, can you guess how long we've been training?"

I look at the time that's beside my little mini-map in the right corner of my vision, grinning up at father afterwards. I remember what time it was before we started.

"One hour!"

"That's right. So every morning we'll do this kind of training and stretch it out a little longer for each training. Then when you turn three we'll train even longer so that your body can get used to it slowly. And once you're three and a half, we'll start with your chakra so you can make Jutsus in the future! Alright Mio-chan?"

I nod at his explanation, eyes sparkling in excitement. In a year I'll get to learn chakra! I'm so glad I can start out early, I'll be the best ninja I can be and save all the people I can!

"It great! Papa, papa! I'm gonna be the bestest ninja and save all the people!"

I shout out happily, lifting my arms into the air as father carry me off towards our home. He laugh softly, arms tightening around me to which I happily snuggle into his arms with that constant content buzz in my chest.

"I know you will, Mio-chan… You and Yohio both. You two got a really special gift that will help all of us."

I blink in slight surprise when I can detect an underlying tone of sadness, pulling back slightly to look up at him curiously. He's still smiling, but… something's different with it.

"Papa….?"

I'm just about to ask him what's wrong when I get a notice from my system, making me look at the new red window that appear before me.

**Ding! A skill has been created through a special action!**

**Detect emotions (Active) Level: 1 EXP: 000%**

+Allows the user to see the current emotional state of a target, the higher Level the more accurate it is

+5% accurate

Receiving this new skill, I look at father again and mumble 'detect emotion' to have another window pop up in front of me. It says: **Hiro Masago: Sad.** I whine softly, reaching up to gently cup his cheek as the window dismiss itself.

"Why you sad Papa…?"

While I've been doing this, he recovered from his slight slip up and a content light return to his eyes. He lean into my touch, smile widening as silent comfort.

"Oh, nothing Mio-chan. I just wish you could always stay like this…"

I frown slightly in concern for my father but nod slightly. I won't pressure him to tell me.. So I settle for hugging him and nuzzling him as we step into our house. To try and lighten the mood, Hiro poke my side in a way he know it tickles and forcing a quiet giggle from me.

"Now, let's go and wash off, Mio-chan. We don't wanna stink for Shiro-sama's dinner today."

I nod and smile back to my father. I will figure out what made him sad later, but for now I should focus on what I can do… So a bath sounds good. It really does… I let Hiro carry me to the bathroom, letting my worry for him be placed in the back of my mind. For now.

* * *

The whole clan are rigid, the tense atmosphere is thick enough to be cut with a knife. I'm lightly grasping onto my father's sleeve, the 6 year old Yuuto doing the same with his own mother as the children are all nervous over this sudden turn of events. It was supposed to be a nice, peaceful dinner that our clan founder invited us all to just to check how everyone are. But after one sentence from our clan elder, heads are turning towards Shiro-sama with different level of intensity. His two sons stand up in alarm, their respective wives casting worried glances at one another. My uncles and aunts who are present are either staring shocked at our elder, staring at the table or hugging their children closer like Hiro is doing for me. When I look over to Taro, I can see his eyes close in defeat when grandpa Katsuo speak up.

"Don't talk nonsense, no one just happen to know when they die!"

He's glaring hard at his father, not ready to accept his words as fact. I snuggle closer to Hiro, briefly wondering when Shiro-sama's wife had died and if she did the same thing Shiro-sama is doing now. According to both my parents, she had died a year before I was born. And now Shiro-sama says that he'll follow… As a response to his son, he just chuckle raspily and shake his head.

"It's been a long time coming, Katsuo… I'm surprised our maker let me live this long… I got a quest to finish my last wishes last year, I honestly thought I would die sooner…"

He calmly bring up his teacup to his face, hands shaking from the effort as he carefully take a sip. The silence stretches on, my grandparents sitting down as it's clear Shiro-sama want to say something more. After he put his tea down, he look over his clan. His family…

"With my wishes fulfilled, I have received a countdown from our maker… This dinner is my last farewell to you all before I join Natsumi on the other side of our river, in our final game over… I also-"

He gets briefly cut off by a cough, making me hug my father tighter in worry for our elder as he soon recover. Final game over… I guess for our clan we can't really die and see it as the end with our saves. But to call it a final game over… It sounds so morbid. After Shiro-sama recovered he continue.

"I also wish the best of luck… To our new children."

He look at me and my cousins with a wrinkly, warm smile. He doesn't look scared… not at all. He looks… happy in a way. Knowing this, I relax and smile back once his gaze meet mine. I really wish I could've gotten to know him better.

"Yohio-kun… Mio-chan… Since both of you are Resets, people who have been reborn, it's up to one of you to lead our clan when that time comes."

I look over to my cousin, seeing him look at me in return. I nod to him, smiling wider, I know he'll be the one to take over the clan between the two of us. But… I look to Shiro-sama, raising my hand to ask for permission to speak up. I don't want to offend him in any way after all, but the old man chuckle and motion for me to speak up. I let go of my father, standing up as I properly address my elder. It's not something I've been taught… I just know that I need to respectful towards him.

"Shiro-sama. Why are only Resets allowed to be clan head? Aiko is the oldest so shouldn't she lead?"

"Good question, Mio-chan"

Taro praise me, glancing towards Shiro-sama to get permission to speak for him. Seeing as the old man is coughing again, Shiro-sama nod slightly to the current clan leader and Taro turn towards me with a kind smile.

"Some important abilities are only accessed by a Reset gamer. Only a Reset can unlock memories for example, making another Reset remember their past life and this world's future. A Reset also has a power boost, as I'm sure you've noticed, and has access to high level energy jutsus. Only us Resets have the ability to create our own new jutsus from the memories of our past. For example, I have made a less effective copy of Sannin Tsunade's body healing technique from having memories of the second shinobi war in my memory. As another example, only I among my siblings can learn the ability 'energy fortress' which is a hard protection barrier that surround everyone in my party with little to none chakra cost. You and Yohio will also be able to learn those kind of jutsus and as a clan head, it's important to be able to protect their clan but also prepare for the next generation. That's why Shiro-sama want resets to be the clan head, to lower the risk of anyone in the clan getting hurt unnecessarily."

I absorb this information for a few seconds before nodding, frowning slightly in confusion as another thought comes to mind. I shouldn't question the clan head too much though, there might be another reason why Resets are the clan head, a reason I'm not ready to hear of yet. So I nod a second time to Taro, bowing to Shiro-sama before I sit back down again to listen if they have something else to say. Shiro-sama, having recovered from his coughing spree, smile at all of us with a happy glint in his tired eyes.

"I'm glad that you all are my family, truly… Though I might be gone, you will all do splendidly without my presence. Now, I'm just an old man…."

He then motion with his hand as a 'shoo' motion as he look towards me and my cousins specifically.

"Now, you children can go outside and play. The adults need to talk a bit on their own."

All of us nod and I stand up to give goodbye kisses to my mother and my father. Aiko is the first to walk out of the room, Yohio following her soon after. As I too walk towards the door, the twins appear on either side of me to grab hold of my hands. I laugh as I let them lead me out, a small blush on my face as I look up at them.

"Shoooo, Setsukooo, I dun need help to walk anymore!"

The male twin just grin at my playful whining, looking over at his sister as we all exit the room. Their brown eyes are gleaming in amusement as a silent thought pass between the two of them. I soon get to know what they're planning as they both lift me up in the air by my arms, swinging me in between them. I shriek loudly in surprise and glee, little legs kicking with cheeks rosy in delight. I beg them to do it again and they comply, being the great cousins that they are. When I focus on Aiko and Yohio who have both exited the house to enter the clan compound yard, I can see that the two siblings are having a tickle fight with Aiko winning.

As the twins set me down, I look up at Setsuko, lightly tugging on her shirt to make sure I have her attention.

"Setsuko, Setsuko! I got vitality 10.5 now! I just gotta work up my intelligence and Vitality a little more and I'll be able to unlock my memories!"

The girl laughs at my excitement, reaching down a hand to lightly ruffle my dark red curly hair.

"If you manage to unlock your memories BEFORE I graduate, then I'll be impressed. Until then, keep on working little Cherry."

"They should've named you after 'bird's nest' instead of Cherry with how messy your hair is. It's like a dirty mop."

Sho says, teasing Yuuto by 'stealing' his nose and holding his hand up in the air out of his reach. Huffing and pouting at his mean remark, I decide to help Yuuto out by tackling Sho with my whole weight from behind. It's not much weight to speak for, but it's enough to throw him off balance. Yuuto is quick to follow my example, tackling into him with a playful war cry and causing Sho to fall under the weight of two toddlers. Setsuko snicker in amusement over her brothers predicament, not at all coming to her brothers aid when me and Yuuto start to tickle him. We're all laughing as we ignore his pleads of mercy despite the fact that he can get out of our 'attack' all on his own. He doesn't need any help to escape, he's soon a ninja! Once he decides it's enough, it's mine and Yuuto's turn to be trapped, held captive with a tight hug by the oldest twin. I'm quick to return the hug, still giggling happily and chest buzzing as I'm surrounded by love. I really adore my family.

Once our parents exit Shiro-sama's house, they all have solemn expressions on their faces. I was building a sand pile with Yuuto, not a castle since the sand doesn't stick together well, and look up curiously at my parents. I blink a few times, head tilting slightly as I let the spade I am holding rest on the ground. Noticing that I'm looking towards the house, Yuuto does the same and his expression shift into one similar to my own. I stand up and run over to my parents, latching onto my mother's leg as I look between the two of them worriedly.

"Is… Shiro-sama…?"

I don't want to say it, the thought of final death is scary, especially since my life just started. Father smile sadly at my silent question, crouching down so he can pick me up and letting me rest on his hip. Mother gently kiss my forehead, an equally sad smile on her face.

"Yes… Yes he is, Mio-chan… Anything you wanna do before bedtime?"

I look between the two of them, softly mumbling 'Detect emotion' to activate my skill. Two separate windows appear for my two parents: **Hiro Masago: Worried** , **Hanami Masago: Scared**. This confuses me though… If Shiro-sama just died, why would they be worried and scared? I frown at the two of them, getting worried myself as I pat my father's chest.

"Papa, Mama, why are you scared…? Did something happen..?"

Hiro chuckle nervously, shaking his head and kissing my forehead as a form of comfort.

"It's nothing you gotta worry about Mio-chan. It's just adult worries. Did you have fun with your cousins?"

I nod with a slight smile in return, grabbing onto my father's shirt lightly. I'm still worried over my parents worry… But I'll wait. I'll be patient… They'll tell me if I really need to know, I'm sure of it.

"Mnhm, I helped Yuuto get back his nose from Sho, then we all played some tag and then I built a sand castle with Yuuto. I love our family!"

I nod with an wider smile on my face, the happy buzz lingering in my chest. I wonder what the buzz is, but it feels comfortable so I don't mind it at all.

"Hiro-san! Hanami-san!"

Our little family of three turn towards Yohio as he approach, a wide happy grin on his face. He seems excited over something, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"Can I take Mio out to see my friend? I promised him we'd meet up today and I think it'd be fun if Mio met him too!"

As I look up at my parents, mentally begging them to let me come with, the two of them share uneasy glances with one another. When they look back at my begging expression and how confident Yohio seems, Father start to relax with an uneasy smile.

"Well… Alright then, Yohio-kun… Just come back with her before 5, she needs her dinner and energy to train tomorrow morning."

I cheer in glee, reaching up to kiss his cheek as thanks before I'm set down on the ground. Mother seems less fond of the idea, but I'm thankful she let me go anyway. Besides, it's Yohio! He's always nice and takes care of me, I adore getting out of the compound any moment I'm able to.

"Thank you papa! Mama!"

I hug both of them around their legs before I run over to Yohio, the boy is already standing by the gates and waiting for me. As soon as I reach his side, I grab onto the offered hand and follow him outside the compound. I'm almost trembling in excitement, being so happy that I'm able to step outside as long as one of my cousins are with me. It's gotten more and more boring to be confined within the walls of our clan settlement, I have seen everything there is to see in there and I want to explore more!

Yohio laugh at my excitement, the recently made 10 year old lifting me up to carry me on his back. Knowing what this meant, I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, a wide grin across my face.

"You ready Mio-chan~?"

An excited nod is my only answer and we're soon jumping and zooming through the village through the shinobi 'roads' with me laughing and cheering all the while. I can't wait until I can be this fast myself! I wonder who Yohio's friends are, I'm sure they're super nice since Yohio is nice. Maybe they can be my friends too! It isn't that far apart from us in age, only 7 years, that's not too much. I'm sure I'll get even more friends once I'm in school, I'll be nice to everyone after all.

A few months later I'd understand why Hiro was so sad.

A few years later I'd understand why my parents were scared.

A few years later…

I'd be forced into war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreshadowing at the end there~.
> 
> This chapter's question: How would you prefer to die? Crushed by heavy object, hit by a car or getting shot?


	4. Three years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio has decided to unlock her memories. How will this change her...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's another chapter. Woop!
> 
> This one is one of the little longer chapters, introducing a new side of Mio. Still a few jumps in time, but I hope it's not too confusing. I want the story to be cohesive yet not have to write out every single day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_This text_ : Means memory flashes from her past life

Three years

As another birthday pass, I receive better gifts than I got last time, at least from my point of view. I receive more books to read, since I find reading very calming, and throwing weapons suited for my size. My father and I have already started my throwing lessons with the three different weapons, so I'm thankful to get my own and not always ask for my father's or cousin's set to borrow.

Being 3 years old also means I'm starting to lose more of my baby fat. My limbs are getting easier to control and I can handle longer training sessions, which has also helped me in boosting my stats by a lot. I think it's part of being a reset, having it so easy to get stronger with the EXP bonus I have for anything I do. This also makes me wonder how the others who are not resets increase their Level… I am now Level 2, but I haven't received another quest since that happened. Yohio said that I'll get more quests once I enter the academy, just like everyone else does in our family, but I can't help the slight worry of me falling behind…

What if I can't Level up as much as I want to? If I'm not Level 10 when I graduate, like Sho and Setsuko were, I'd be really ashamed of myself… No one has any special way to increase their Level, only missions they receive once they've graduated, defeating opponents and receiving quests. But defeating opponents would mean hurting people really badly… I'm not sure I want to do that. I want to be a ninja to protect people, not hurt them.

Father is once again off on a mission together with one of his siblings, leaving the others in the compound. Aiko has turned 17 and is taking on harder missions, just like our parents. She's become Jounin, the higher ranks of Sunagakure and can lead her own team if she wants to even at such a young age. Yohio will soon graduate from the academy, just like Sho and Setsuko did a year ago. The twins have their own team, running missions within the village when they're not doing minor missions outside the village to help in the war effort. Yuuto is ahead of his class, but he refuse to skip a year due to the friends he has. So he's practicing with his mother and father often to get better, lucky that both of his parents are ninja to teach him lessons that the Academy never tell you of the ninja work.

I take a deep breath, sitting on the porch facing our back yard as I try to focus on my breathing for meditation, to feel my chakra circle through me. With the year gap between all of us, I feel like I'm being left behind. I haven't even entered the academy yet and soon all of my cousins will be out in the village and running missions to help our home. I need to get stronger to keep up, I don't want to be the one the others protect and I refuse to be any kind of liability. It always feels like I'm in some sort of rush… That I have to get better quickly or things will end badly. I guess it's due to my still locked memories, but I don't understand why I have to be in such a rush to get stronger. Is the future really that dangerous…? Does the future really hold such dangerous events that even with them inaccessible, I still feel impatient with gaining power?

I take another deep breath, frowning as I focus on my chakra. Meditation helps in making me think despite how it should do the opposite… All the thoughts I push to the back of my mind come forth as I meditate, leaving my mind in a jumbled yet controlled mess. I try to focus on my surroundings… How the gentle warm breeze stroke my cheeks, the sun shining on my face and the gentle shifting of dry sand. As I focus more on my surroundings, I start to feel it more clearly… How the chakra in the air shift around me as I even out my breathing. I can feel my mother in the kitchen, her presence warm and welcoming like a small pool of warm water. I can feel my own chakra more clearly, buzzing and turning in my chest as it constantly shift shapes, as if it can't decide on how it should form itself right at this moment.

Sometimes it's sharp and jagged, sometimes smooth yet erratic, sometimes warm like a blazing sun, sometimes cool and still, sometimes steadfast and pulsing. I can never understand why my chakra is how it is, but I find comfort that Yohio and Taro's chakra are both acting in the same way. Perhaps it's another thing only Resets have… The feeling of chakra is unique to every person and every thing, it's calming to be able to distinguish what is what and who is who by feeling alone.

I hear a slight 'ding' around me, indicating that my meditation has gone up another Level. I smile in satisfaction, opening my eyes and letting my body relax from its upright position. Finally it leveled up, it's getting harder and harder to level up my skills. Understandable but still annoying since I want to catch up as soon as I can. My father may say that there's no reason to rush my progress in any way, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that I need to be better. I need to be stronger as soon as possible…

Deciding that it's enough meditation for today, I stand up and walk back inside my home, closing the door after me to not let any more sand into our house. My bare feet are creaking against the wooden floor boards as I make my way towards the kitchen where I know my mother is located. She's making us lunch before I have my meeting with Taro. I'm going to have my memory unlocked, leveling my skills enough and reading enough books to reach a high enough Intelligence to handle my past memories. Gaining enough Vitality was easy through the daily training routine I did with my father. Even when he was off on a mission, I trained every day, even longer than we usually do to have a better chance of leveling up my skills and stats. Today, I can finally get to know why I have a constant sense of urgency… Why I am constantly demanding more from myself than what's probably healthy.

Hanami smile at me once she sees that I've entered the kitchen, her gaze warm and making my chakra buzz happily in return. Father said that the buzz in my chest is there so I can recognize who my family are, to assure me that I'm safe whenever my family is near. It's good to know that it's nothing unusual at least.

"Mio-chan. Done with meditation for today?"

I nod as I push a stool closer to the counter and climb up on it.

"Yeah. My meditation leveled up. Didn't you hear the ding?"

I look at my mother curiously as I'm standing on the stool, now able to reach the counter and help properly if I can. Hanami smile wider at me, shifting the cutting board and knife she was using over to me so I can finish cutting the carrots for her. I lean over to the sink and quickly rinse my hands from dirt before I start cutting them for her, concentrated on my task with handling a knife.

"No, I didn't. Your father has changed his title for his mission, so I'm not connected to the gamer power right now."

I blink and turn towards her at her answer, watching as she's stirring the stew she's making for us with a large serving spoon. Not connected? This is the first time I've heard about that…

"Whatcha mean…? Papa having another title? Not connected? But I thought you could always see and hear gamer ability."

My mother shake her head lightly, still smiling as she stir the chicken she's currently frying in a frying pan. I place the knife I'm holding on the cutting board to not accidentally cut myself as I listen to her answer.

"No, I'm not always connected. When I got married into this clan, Hiro got a title that connects me to your gamer ability. It's only if Hiro use titles that connect me to him, like our marriage or you, our daughter, that I can see what you're doing."

I nod slowly as I process this, blinking a few times. That makes another question come to my mind.

"So does that mean you can't use our gamer at all? Only see it? But I thought everyone in our clan could use it."

Mother turn towards me with a wider smile, leaning closer to place a gentle kiss to my forehead. This makes me smile and let a happy blush spread on my cheeks, my chakra buzzing louder at the love I feel from my mother. She giggle softly at my reaction, gently stroking through my hair.

"No, Mio-chan, I can't use it in any way. I can use a few voice commands, but I don't have the power itself. The most I can do is 'voice chat' with anyone in our clan that want to contact me. Other than that, I can only see what you do."

I nod and bring up my character menu, pointing to it as I look at my mother.

"So you can't see this cause Papa has another title?"

My mother nods in confirmation an says 'exactly' before she returns to stirring the chicken. She also remind me to chop the carrots, so I quickly return to the task I was previously handed. But that's really interesting, that only those born with it can use it. I had no idea…

I finish cutting the carrots, letting mother put the cut carrots into the stew she's made. Seeing as she doesn't give me anything more to do, I climb up on the counter to reach the above cupboard and take out two plates so I can set the table. Placing the plates on the counter, I climb down to stand on the stool before I take the plates and jump down. I'm so glad that I can finally help like this. I'm getting more and more independent for each year… with how far behind I am in training, I feel content that I'm at least growing up. Slowly but it's something. I just hope that I never get that de-buff Yohio has complained and warned me about…

A de-buff that limit the level and base skill value due to age… a de-buff that limit your physical performance due to a growth spurt… I really hope I don't get those, I need to be stronger and soon. At least I get to know today why I have this constant sense of urgency to me…

After me and mother have eaten our stew, talking a bit about my progress in training and what books I've finished reading that she's borrowed for me from the library, the two of us make our way towards Taro's house hand in hand. I'm looking at the larger building, a determined but worried frown on my face. I'll forever be the youngest, but with this knowledge I'll be able to do something. Be able to do something for everyone in my clan… Maybe I can create a new special Jutsu with my memories, I'm determined to protect everyone.

Once we entered, mother lead me towards the meeting room since that's where Taro said he'd meet us. I open the door and Taro is sitting there in the middle of the room on a soft pillow, two pillows placed in front of him to let us have a seat. I don't waste any time, walking forward to bow towards Taro before I sit down seiza style on the pillow like my clan leader is. I have to show respect after all… Once mother has joined beside me, Taro look between the two of us before focusing his gaze on me.

"Well then… Are you sure you want to unlock your memories already, Mio-chan? You're only three years old, Yohio didn't decide to unlock his until he was five. You might not view the world in the same way once your memory is unlocked… You still have a childhood to experience…"

Mother move a hand to lightly place it on my knee, showing her silent support for any choice I make. I take a deep breath, thinking this over one last time to make sure that I want to do this. Still feeling a sense of urgency, I nod in determination at Taro and spare a slight glance to Hanami before I solely focus on our clan leader.

"Yes, I'm sure… I always feel like I gotta hurry, Taro-san. Like-... Like there's going to be something huge, something dangerous that I need to be ready for. I feel like I gotta catch up to my cousins even if I know I'm younger and is supposed to be weaker. It never feels like I'm doing enough…"

I look down at my lap in shame as I voice these thoughts, having had the same conversation with my two parents. Mother lightly squeeze my hand as support, I'm so thankful to have her…

"I need to know why I have these thoughts. I need to know exactly what I'm dreading about the future… Why I always feel the need to push past my limits..."

I can feel Taro's hard gaze on me as I keep my own directed at my lap. After a few more moments of silence, I can hear Taro sigh and I look up just in time to see him nod slightly at my request. He doesn't seem happy about it, but he will do it… For my sake.

"Alright, Mio-chan… I've seen your stats and they're high enough to accept your past memories."

I smile slightly as he says this, nodding to him. Taro open his eyes, his neon green gaze meeting my own. There is a coldness in his eyes that I'm not used to, making me instinctively straighten my back. His eyes are so dark…

"If you feel any kind of pain or if I notice that you're suffering from your past after this ordeal, I will not hesitate to lock your memories once more and personally put a heavy de-buff title on you so you will not be able to make the progress you want to have. Having memories of the future is dangerous and will be sought after by everyone outside our village if your ability ever comes to light. Do I make myself clear?"

I nod quickly in agreement to these terms, frowning as I'm determined to see this through. I love having fun when I'm able to, but with how I've been feeling lately it feels like I can't completely relax. It's gotten worse and worse since I started training with father and seen the huge gap between me and my cousins. I need to know why so I can get some sort of peace. Seeing the determination in my eyes, Taro reach out to gently place a hand on top of my head, his green eyes starting to glow softly. I blink when I see this focusing on his eyes as they're glowing brighter.

"Close your eyes…"

I follow his command, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to steady myself. I can feel his chakra envelop the hand on top of my head.

"Relax… and empty your mind."

I do as he says, relaxing my shoulders as I continue with my even breathing. I focus on the feeling of Taro's chakra, fascinated how it's shifting from it's normal morphing form into some sort of different energy. It's like liquid fire, pure fire and not the warm sun I'm used to. I get slightly nervous as this fire chakra start to enter my body but I keep my calm. I stay still, breathing and relaxed. I want to have my past memories…

I can feel it when Taro flip open the lock that held my memories in it's corner of my mind. I flinch and clench my eyes tightly as I can feel a painful bomb of memories appear in my mind, making my body tremble as I try in vain to limit what I see. I take hold of my head with both hands, fisting my hair and tugging on it in a futile attempt to distract me from the enormous pain, like my head is being split in two. I see flashes of faces, places, feelings, thoughts. I don't know what's happening around me at the moment, too caught up in my past memories to even care. Books, series, hobbies, people, everything that made me who I was back then, it's all thrown upon me all at once. As the images start to fade, there's one that I can't ignore. One that stand out among the rest…

It's a face, a face of someone I know, someone I hold dear. I can feel how my whole body is screaming in pain at the memory, feeling my consciousness drift away as I continue to look at the other person's face. It's lifeless, dead, so terrifyingly void of life. Blood dripping down past their lips with the head having a small hole in their temple, indicating something small went through their head. Went through both of us. That empty gaze continue to haunt me as I see the darkness, soon fading from the world yet desperate to hold on. Then, everything is black, a pure black void, but even in the void I can see those once beautiful bright eyes devoid of any light. Dead light…

I come back from my memories with a scream lodged in my throat, cold sweat covering my body as I can still picture those dead eyes in front of me. I can feel something restrain me and I struggle to get free, thinking that it's that dark void trying to pull me back, trying to pull me away from the happy life I was living. I can feel words leave my throat, but I can't hear what I'm saying with the sound of my loudly beating heart encasing my ears. It isn't until I feel something gentle and warm encase my head, making my body limp and relaxed as this... this energy is forcing it to stop struggling. My eyes are wildly looking around me, unable to get any air into my lungs as I start to panic. Where am I…? Where are they…!? As familiar neon green eyes enter my vision, I latch onto this familiarity, scared that it'll disappear the moment I look away from them. Eventually the block over my ears fade and I can hear my surroundings, I can hear how this person is speaking to me with a calm and even voice.

"Mio, you're Mio… You're Mio now… Deep breaths, I'm here… I'm here…"

My breathing start to calm down as I focus on his voice, still staring into his neon green eyes to anchor myself. As reality start to return to me, I also remember who this is, it's Taro. He's my clan leader and the one who helped me. I'm Mio… I'm Mio Masago… Letting out a heavy breath, I break off from his gaze, focusing on his chest instead as I try to register what just happened. I have my arms wrapped around him, shifting so I can press my face into his chest. I can still see those dead eyes in my minds eye, making me unable to stop my body from trembling.

"It's Taro… You're in Suna… You're Mio Masago, daughter of Hiro and Hanami. You're not in danger."

I take a deeper breath, eyes closing as I focus on him. Focus on his chakra… Focus on the buzz in my chest from being near my family… I slowly start to calm down as I focus on breathing, only opening my eyes again once I know I won't break immediately. I'm still trembling, terrified by those dead eyes I saw…

"I-... I saw… me d-die…"

"I know…"

Taro says calmly, a hand gently stroking along my back.

"You're a really brave girl, you handled it really well… We may have gamer's mind, but our previous death and the trauma behind it is something we can never ignore. It's something that will always affect you…"

I nod meekly at his explanation, wiping some tears from my cheeks as I look up at him. I'm tied more to this reality now, the memories of my past starting to fade slightly to the back of my mind as I focus on Taro.

"W-What-...? I-... can't you ever u-unsee..?"

I didn't notice my mother until now, looking at her as she's holding onto my hand with worry clear on her face. I smile weakly at her to give her some sort of sign that I'm ok, leaning more into Taro's chest. I don't have the patience to wait for his answer, too jagged by what I saw to stay quiet.

"I-I died… I died with someone, s-someone I knew. I-... I saw their d-dead, dead e-eyes… I c-can still see them… I can still see them s-so clearly… T-They died… died in f-front of me before I did…"

I fail to hold back the new wave of tears, more than happy to be shifted into my mother's arms. I cling to her instead, eyes shut tight as I try my best to forget what I just saw. But it's impregnated into my memory…

"The very first memory you see is the one of your death."

Taro says solemnly, making me glance at him as I'm embraced by my mother. He has a sad yet proud smile on his face as he looks at me.

"You handled it so much better than Yohio did, Mio… it only took you 10 minutes to return to reality. I'm very impressed and proud of you… now don't think too much of it for today, sleep with your mother tonight since you will have nightmares. Once the memories have settled you can come back to me and I'll help you sort through them, Alright? Go home for now."

I nod slightly to Taro, sniffing and reaching out with a shaking hand to grasp onto his shirt. I smile weakly at him, still crying but… in a way I'm relieved. It feels like… I've gotten a piece of me back. Just as it's scary, terrifying even, it's comforting…

"T-Thank you Taro…"

Taro lean closer to gently kiss my forehead, standing up with Hanami with a wider smile on his face.

"Get some rest…"

Mother then proceed to carry me away and I nuzzle into her chest to keep her close to me, arms tightening around her neck. I continue to take deep breaths, focusing on the feeling of her chakra and sound of her heartbeat. I need to stay calm… those dead eyes are something I won't see here. Everyone are alive… everyone are safe… I'll figure out why I've been so restless later, right now… I just want to have mother close to me.

**Ding! Quest completed!**

**Unlock your memories**

Gain enough to unlock your memories from Taro:

INT over 40: Completed

VIT over 20: Completed

Convince the adults: Completed

Unlock memories: Completed

Quest Reward: +100 EXP, gain +2 in all stats, gain a scroll of description on how to make own Jutsus.

All of us ignore this notification and I quickly exit the window. I… Don't want to be reminded about that right now...

Mother doesn't let me be alone for a single second, carrying me home and staying close to me for the rest of the day. We both do our best to try and ease my mind, reading books, writing calligraphy, drawing, cooking food, solving puzzles, anything to keep my mind and hands busy. As night is drawing closer so does my feeling of dread grow. If I ever stop moving, I'll start to think… I don't want to think right now, not after that. Not after seeing those dead eyes…

As mother help me get ready for bed, I start to get more anxious. My body is trembling and I tightly hold onto her hand as I gaze at the large bed before me. I look up at mother as I can already imagine those eyes stare at me. So frightening… A blank void… I can't control my fear, a feeling that I'm not used to have. My gamer's mind has prevented me from having any sort of deep fear or panic, but it cannot protect me from my fear of death.

"D-Do I really gotta sleep..? I-... I can a-already see the eyes…"

Hanami crouch down to be more in the same level as I, gently kissing my forehead as her hands are placed on my shoulder. I lower my gaze to focus on the floor, taking slow and shuddering breaths to try and calm myself down.

"It's important that you sleep, Mio-chan… It'll help your memories get sorted for you… Just wake me up if you need to so you can look at my eyes instead, alright…?"

I nod slowly at her words, looking up to meet her gaze. Those wonderful, kind brown eyes filled with love. I'll remember them.. I always do. And I really hope it'll be enough to keep the nightmares at bay… We lie down in bed, mother hugging me close as I focus on her heartbeat. I try to relax, focusing on her to calm myself. Making me feel a false sense of security.

Despite knowing I need sleep to sort my memories, I didn't ever want to sleep again after that night. I slept through the whole night… but everything felt like a nightmare. A horrible nightmare which I'm now living in… As I will be forced to stare into more of those horrible dead eyes...

* * *

_In…_

I'm once again sitting outside, doing breathing exercises to ease my mind. It seems like ever since my memory retrieval, Meditation has become a even better way to distract myself.

_Out…_

It also helps me in sorting through my memories without sleeping. It gives my body some sort of rest without actually sleeping through the night… I have tried, I really have, but…

_In…_

Any time I try to relax and sleep, those eyes haunt me. Yohio confirmed that I'll always dream of it. I'm… starting to doubt if I really want to be a ninja anymore. I'll have to…

_Out… cough as I choke on the air around me. Force away the image. Breathe. In..._

Why does that have to be the trauma I carry with me? Why does it have to be that blank gaze that haunt my dreams? But I can't resist it… I can't pull away from the life I've set my goal towards. I've started running… I can't stop now or it will all consume me.

_Out…_

There is so much I know... So much I can change… Thanks to Yohio's friend, I know where in time I am concerning what I know of the future. I've sorted through my memories enough to know that at least…

_In…_

I can steer everything to something better. Something with less bloodshed. Only… I'm not in Konoha where I know every problem within the village that need to be taken care of. I need to get a better understanding of Sunagakure. Maybe… Just maybe I can get permission to travel. Travel around the world, gain knowledge, help with what I know will happen.

_Out…_

There's what will happen in Kusa… Kirigakure… in the middle of Konoha… All in the future that I can change...

_In…_

Kirigakure and Konoha are connected in that regard… If I can stop Kiri before that happened, then so many problems would be solved. If I can befriend him… If I don't succeed in stopping it I need to befriend him, before he becomes Mizukage. No one deserves that…

_Out…_

I need to plan… I'm 3 years old, just started with chakra training. I… unfortunately got that de-buff… Or rather, that title when I tried to level up my running. It's infuriating… **Young child:** all stats and EXP concerning physical properties will be halved until User reach age of 9. That's just-... I need to catch up to the others…! The thought of being held back like that is making my blood boil…!

_I-_

"Mio! Yuuto-kun is here for you!"

I'm broken out from my meditative trance as mother calls for me, making me open my eyes and look inside with a slight frown.

Why does everyone keep interrupting-!?

I huff and replace my frown with a pout, standing up and walk inside my house again as I force that thought out of my mind. Calm down... As I approach the door, sure enough Yuuto is standing in the opening with a bright grin on his face. His usual straight and neat dark blue hair is in disarray, dirt staining his clothes, limbs and face. It looks like he's been in a scuffle with someone… I blink at his appearance, approaching the 8 year old with my head slightly tilted.

_Bright cocky grin, dirt on his face. He shouts out that he'll be my protector..._

"Yuuto? Why're you so dirty?"

"Weeeell…"

He giggle and scratch his cheek nervously, the grin never faltering as he's rocking lightly on his feet.

"I tried to catch some lizard for a school project but they're kinda fast for me to grab. Think you can help me catch some? Everyone else are busy with ninja work themselves."

I snort softly at this, honestly surprised to hear this before I nod. Well, it's better than sitting around in the house all day. I start with putting on my headband to keep my hair back, soon sitting down to put on my shoes. Of course I'd help, he's my cousin. But I thought Aiko came back recently…

"Isn't Aiko home though? I know the twins are out of the village and Yohio got missions… But shouldn't Aiko still have a few days off?"

Yuuto frown when I mention Aiko being in the village, huffing as he cross his arms grumpily. I smile slightly, amused by his reaction as I stand up.

"Yeah she's in the village, but she'd rather spend her time with _Kai_. She never got time for anyone else anymore…"

I lightly flick Yuuto in the forehead with my smile growing into a grin, the action so familiar to me even if I've never flicked anyone before. _A childish pout, frowning with warm eyes._ Kai is her boyfriend, of course she'd have one now when she's 18 years old. I'm honestly surprised she didn't get someone sooner, and Yuuto doesn't like how Aiko is never around the compound anymore because of that. I'm glad Aiko has found someone for herself. Kai is a slightly higher Level than she is too, so she doesn't feel like she has to worry about him that much. Besides, her complaining to me and Setsuko about her lack of love life was starting to get a little annoying.

"Oh shut up, Yuuto. Let her spend time with the one she loves. You'll understand when your older~."

I walk past him and out the door, walking slow to let him catch up to me after he's closed the door behind us. Yuuto is frowning, slightly peeved as he stare down at me.

"Hey! I'm older than you, you know."

"Physically, yeah. But I've lived a whooooooole life before you were born."

I counter back, chest puffing out slightly in pride as I walk on with confidence in my steps. Yuuto grumble softly in irritation, knowing that this is true. I can see him think of a good comeback for a few seconds, the two of us exiting the compound before he brighten up and turn to me with a wide teasing grin.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna keep my eye on you. I heard how you snuck away from the group last time just to see Sasoriiiii~."

My cheeks flush slightly red under my pale skin, looking ahead as I frown fiercely. I wish I can just force my blush to go away, but that's not possible with how young my body is. I didn't realize that anyone would notice…

"I-It was his birthday. I-I had to congratulate him, as his friend."

I clench my fists slightly at my stammer, taking a deep breath through my nose. Calm… _Take a deep breath, hold it and count to ten. Do this when you get mad and you'll do fine._

"As a friend. Right."

He says sarcastic, snickering at my obvious annoyance. I twitch slightly at his teasing, aiming my glare at him as I hit his arm. I hate how my cheeks just redden more...

"Yes, as a friend! He's Yohio's friend so he's my friend too. Besides, he's 7 years older than me, he doesn't like me that way!"

"But yooooou like him that way~?"

Yuuto laugh at my reddening face, making me stomp into the ground and tell him that I'll go home if he doesn't stop. This makes him drop the subject, thankfully, and we continue on our way towards our usual 'lizard catch' hole. I rub my forehead and take another deep breath, my chakra burning hot under my skin. I start to focus on the calm chakra surrounding us, how the nature just flows without a care in the world. Soon, I too start to mellow out and I send a light smile towards Yuuto. To change the subject, we start to talk about how he's doing in the academy so I can get over my embarrassment

But yes… I might have a slight crush on Sasori that's still hanging on from my past life only to blow up for real now when I can actually talk to him. My body may be young but my mind isn't, I know he's attractive… I've been born into what I'd call the 'Kakashi time period' where I think I'm equal to Kakashi's age. I'm uncertain, since I don't remember how old Sasori is, but I'm kinda sure I'm around Kakashi's age. That also means that I'll have to participate in the third world war… Not this one, the second war that's soon ending, but the next one. The main focus is on Iwa and Konoha, yes, but Suna also participated with it, seeing as it is a chance to take down Konoha that's the greater power between the nations. I think they pulled out from the war kinda soon after they joined so I hope I don't have to go out into battle… I think they established the alliance after the third war.

At first I thought it was bad that I was born into the Kakashi era since I wanted to follow along with Canon. But… well, after some thought I have realized that I can help change things so much more. One thing I do know, is that a black plant guy need to die. Then there's the whole Obito thing. If I can somehow stop Kiri from capturing Rin, Obito wouldn't go down the deep end… There's also Yagura, the one who got controlled by Obito a few years after Rin's death. Cause he got the three tails after Rin, I'm sure of it, and it's after he got the three tails that he becomes Mizukage.

And why I've been feeling so anxious… Well, it's the fourth ninja war. And Madara… And Kaguya… I want to be able to do something to help, That's why I'm so impatient with my power growth. _I refuse to show weakness._ I really need to get rid of that de-buff title though, it's like it's stripped me off my reset boost AND halved my progress rate. I haven't leveled up anything in what feels like forever. It's so… frustrating.

Me and Yuuto spend the whole day in the park, catching lizards together. Yuuto affect them with genjutsu as practice while I catch them. We don't keep every lizard we catch, but we do keep two for Yuuto's assignment he will do. Apparently he was supposed to catch lizards with someone from his class but he has two friends, meaning they're three in their group and not an even number for this assignment. Masago are treated well for being a good clan, but not many civilians or clan kids want to spend time with us just because of that… I'm glad Yuuto got such good friends and apparently one of them is Baki! It came as a surprise to me but I'm also relieved, Baki will live for a long time…

"Oh, Mio. Yuuto."

The two of us turn to see who called for us and I brighten up with a grin replacing the frown I wore from to the rude interruption. There is a 11 year old Sasori, holding a sealing scroll in his hand as he look at us in slight surprise. He always have a blank look on his face, but I can see it in his eyes, he's pleasantly surprised to see us. My detect emotion has leveled up just so I can learn to read him.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home at this time?"

"Sasori!"

I can't help but shout out in glee, ignoring the slight blush on my face as I stand up and run over to hug him around his waist, like I usually do. I don't care if he's dirty from the earlier mission, it's always pleasant to see him and he deserves a hug every time we meet. At the very beginning he was uncertain of my hugs, but now he's warmed up to me a bit. He lightly pet my head, making me look up at the older boy with a wide grin and tighten my hold around his waist slightly. My chest is buzzing happily around him too, just like with my family but just not as intense. I'm glad that I can spend time with him, he's such a smart and cool guy. I haven't seen him since I got my memories… I'm glad I don't feel annoyed by him. _They're all so annoying, everyone judging and staring._

"Welcome home! How was your mission?"

"It went well."

He nod, ruffling my hair with a slight twitch of a smile aimed at me. I take the ruffle as my cue to let him go and I hear Yuuto approach from behind me.

"I'm on my way to the workshop."

"Wait, when did you become Chunin?"

Yuuto ask loudly, pointing at the beige vest Sasori is wearing over his ninja garb. That's when I notice it too, blinking in surprise and can't help the small flash of annoyance that he's so far ahead of me. He's older… _They tell me I'm not old enough, I'll show them…_ I knew he was already working in the puppet brigade and is making amazing puppet designs, but I didn't know that he has been promoted to Chunin so soon… Sasori huff in amusement at our surprise, nodding slightly and look down at his vest with a smile. I think it's a smile of pride...

"I got promoted recently. Next time the puppet brigade switch on the front lines, I'll join them. My puppets are needed at the front."

I allow my frown to appear on my face as he says this, which can be easily be taken as worry while I fiddle with my left thumb to distract myself. He'll be fighting on the front… He's so strong… I have to calm down… _I hate being left behind. I hate feeling weak._ The second war will soon be over… maybe it'll end soon enough so he doesn't enter the front lines. I-... I also gotta admit that I don't want anything to happen to him, now that he's staying in Suna… He was originally supposed to leave the village when he's 15, in the middle of the third shinobi war, but thanks to Yohio it looks like he intend to stay and not turn to making his human puppets. I want it to stay that way… So I can know when I've gotten stronger than him...

"You'll be careful, right..?"

I let my pride slide a bit to ask that question, frowning more as Yuuto and Sasori laugh at me. Well Yuuto laugh and Sasori aim an amused smirk at me that's his version of laughing. It's a given that he'll be careful, but I want to hear it from him…

"I promise I'll be careful little cherry."

He pat me lightly on the head to try and comfort me, making me flinch slightly at the contact and blush a brighter red. It's… Nice… His hand is warm… I don't know who he'll face on the battlefield so I can only hope he'll come back alive. I can only take his words for it...

"A-As long as you come back… Because if you don't I'll kick your ass."

Sasori's grey eyes are sparkling in amusement, slightly raising his eyebrow with his smirk still intact. This makes me quickly avert my gaze, silently cursing in my head at letting that stammer take a brief control over my voice.

"And how will you do that?"

I take hold of Yuuto's arm and pull him closer to my side, ignoring his amused snickers. And closing my eyes to speak in a 'as a matter of fact' tone with my back straight. To prove to him that I'm strong.

"I'll get Yuuto and Yohio to help! And I am stronger than I look, I can kick your ass if I wanna."

Now it's Yuuto's turn to lightly pat my head, a wide grin on his face as he says a sarcastic 'sure sure. Of course you can' to me. My eyebrow twitch at the motion and it starts another argument between the two of us, lighthearted of course since I know he means nothing special with that comment. He doesn't underestimate me...

From my point of view, Yuuto is the closest I have to a big brother… I spend a lot of time with Yohio too, but he's always taken a slight distance in a way, to keep us as cousins. It's only with Yuuto that I can freely argue with him about anything and everything now, tease him and know that at the end of the day the two of us will still get along. I know I can tell him anything that's on my mind and he won't judge me. He was the first one out of my cousins that hugged me after I revealed my fear to them… the first one to accept my change…

Sasori join our conversation for a little while longer before he depart towards the puppet brigade, waving goodbye to us and telling us to return home before the night patrols start. Once Sasori departed, the two of us do make our way back to the compound, bringing Yuuto's two lizards with us in Yuuto's inventory space. I have an inventory space too, but I can't access it until I'm an certain Level, which sucks… I have that scroll of helping me guide me through making my own jutsu too, but I can't access it because of that stupid rule.

"Soooo~. When are you gonna tell him you like him?"

I huff at Yuuto's teasing, frowning up at him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Never. Because I don't like Sasori that way, I told you we're friends."

"Buuut you DID have a crush on him before you became a reset."

I can't help the blush spreading on my cheeks, punching Yuuto's arm at the wide teasing grin on his face. I really hate blushing, just how much I hate showing weakness. I'm not weak… I'm not just a girl who fawn over boys, I'm better than that. But ever since I unlocked my memories, I have been annoyed every time it has been brought up. _I punch him cause I won't show how much he affects me. Damn that cocky smirk._

"S-Shut up! We can't talk about that kind of stuff, Yuuto. Yes I did, but it isn't the same!"

"But then why are you blushing so much around him?"

Yuuto poke my forehead in return, making me flinch as he effectively hit my nerve there and cover the spot with a fiercer glare aimed at him. He's such an annoying tease… He better be grateful that I love him.

"I'm pale! I blush for almost everything, heat too. That does NOT mean I like him that way. So shut up, I don't care about boys!"

And I who hoped he'd drop that kind of conversation, alas it was not meant to be. I did run away from the group to congratulate Sasori one time, but that was months ago! Why is he teasing me about my puny crush now? Well, it doesn't stop him from teasing me about it on our way home, leaving me beet red in embarrassment and anger once we reach the compound gates. I step through first, slamming the gate back into his stomach with an annoyed huff and stomp towards my house. I need to plan stuff… I let out a mortified surprised squeak when Yuuto pick me up from behind, hugging me to his chest with a laugh.

"Naaaw I love you too Mio."

Immediately after hearing those words, it's like all anger bottled up inside of me disappear into the wind, leaving behind the usual happy buzz of chakra that I've gotten so used to. _I love you despite all the faults you see in yourself._ I go slack in his grip, reaching up to push away his face with a playfully annoyed huff. He knows I love him too, arguing over small things has become a bonding thing between us. It's nice… Really nice…

"Oh shut up, stupid. Now let me down."

He does so, ruffling my curly hair until it's a complete mess and laughing as I glare after him. I happen to like my hair neat, thank you very much! But with the loud happy buzz of my chakra it's hard to stay mad at him in any way.

"See you later Mio! Thanks for the help!"

I cross my arms, putting on an angry face until he enter his home across from mine. Once he's inside, I let a small fond smile stretch over my face, flattening out my hair as I'm walking towards my own door. He's such a brat… Sweet, kind little Yuuto can be just as bratty as any other brat. He's my cousin and I love him a lot, but if he wasn't my cousin I doubt I would've liked him in any way. Teasing and illogical point of views are the main reason why I hate kids, I doubt I'll get any friends once I enter the academy… Especially with this changed mindset… _Screaming children all around. Shut up shut up shut UP!_

I open the door to my home, taking a deep breath to push those past life thoughts to the back of my mind and call out that I'm home. I need to continue on my paper sticking technique tonight… My chakra control need to be better for when father comes home. He's going to show me the next step of chakra control and even if I know some chakra practicing techniques thanks to my knowledge can't seem to perform them in any way without his instructions. The knowledge is there but I can't form my chakra in the way I know it can. I should also sort through my memories some more through meditation. There are still a few gaps… But… I'm also scared of them, the memories. The very THOUGHT of being afraid of something that happened in my distant past makes me irritated at my own weakness. I'm me… Yet I'm not… And that's what's scaring me...

Once I told Taro about the future I've seen, he became grim and made me promise that I wouldn't do anything reckless. That I shouldn't interfere too much to change the whole outcome. I couldn't promise him that…. Because I refuse to run away when I know people's lives are on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now her memory is unlocked and her personality has changed with it. I hope you understand that the cursive text is memories from her past life that gets intertwined with her current life.
> 
> Please review and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> This chapter's question: What is your favorite anime power? And if you had to chose one, what would it be?


	5. Four years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Mio to enter school like a good kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here I come with another chapter for you.
> 
> It's time to enter Mio into the academy! Exciting exciting~. I hope you all like it!

_Writing in this text:_ means past life memories

* * *

**Four years**

I look at myself in the mirror, a wide grin on my face as I'm brushing my curly, short dark red hair. I can see my freckles clearer now that I've gotten a tan from being out in the sun and I absolutely adore that I have freckles like mother does. I take my blue hair band from the dresser out of habit, thinking as I'm holding it in my hand. I don't really like hair bands that much, honestly, so I put it back down. I shouldn't give the impression I'm one of those 'pretty girls' either. I look over myself, turning to see my back that is proudly showing the Masago clan mark on my beige shirt. The clan mark is dark red in the shape of two tea leaves crossing over each other to show our merchant upbringing with a kunai stabbed through the two overlapping leaves to show our path as a ninja. Simple yet meaningful. I have dark brown pants on, very plain colours to let the mark on my back and my hair really pop. I look back into my eyes, the pink irises almost glowing in excitement over today.

Today. I'll finally enter the academy. Today is the day that I'll start on my path as a ninja, where I'll help change the world and be stronger. Where I'll use my knowledge to hopefully save people.

**Ding! You got a quest!**

**Arrive at school in time**

Arrive at the ninja academy before 8.00 for your registration.

Quest reward: +30 EXP, start your ninja classes

Quest failure: Have to wait with enrolling to next year.

[Yes] [No]

Of course I press yes! I'm enrolling in the academy today! I take one last look at myself before I exit my room, running down the stairs to reach the kitchen where Mother is already cooking breakfast for me. Father is sitting by the kitchen table, sipping on a cup of tea to start his day. He smiles at me when he sees me enter, placing his cup back on the table.

"Good morning Mio. I see that you're excited."

"Of course I'm excited! I'm going to be a ninja, dad!"

I grin wider, walking up to my father to hug and kiss him good morning like I usually do. I then do the same for mother before I grab a plate of toast and egg to eat for breakfast that mother has prepared for me. She laugh softly at my eagerness, glancing at me from over her shoulder as she's still cooking food. I'm guessing it's for a lunch box considering there's a half full lunch box right next to her with rice and a few veggies. It smells delicious, any food she make is delicious. It's going to be a full day today with some socializing activities so we all need lunch.

"You'll be a wonderful ninja, Mio. Just remember, it's important to make friends too, not only train all the time. I don't want you to be alone during your school days, okay?"

I let out an irritated huff with my mouth full of toast, swallowing before I answer mother with a slight frown.

"Fine, I'll at least _try_. Though I doubt anyone will catch my attention."

"I'll follow you to your first day and I'll pick you up once the day is over. I still have a few days left of free time so I can keep check on your friend progress."

Father says lightly, drinking up the rest of his tea.

I huff and glare slightly at father, quietly grumbling how I don't like gullible, cocky brats… He decides to either not react to it or he didn't listen, I think it's the first option because he's a high level ninja who seems to hear everything…

My parents has taken my change with a slight hiccup but otherwise smoothly. It… when I think back on how I treated others before I unlocked my memories, I was so stupidly open and naive. I wanted to make friends and saw everything in a positive light. I wanted to save everyone and help everyone I could. Now… Now almost everything has some way of annoying me. I can't reach something in the kitchen, I get annoyed. I fall down during training, I get annoyed. Something interrupts me during my meditation, I get annoyed. It's a never ending buzz of anger that appears in my everyday life. And I'm not sure just yet if I like the change- even if I can't change it. As I eat my toast, I open up my stats window, looking it over as I chew.

**Name:** Mio Masago **Class** : Gen 4 gamer **Age:** 4

**Titles** : **Young child:** all stats and EXP concerning physical properties will be halved until User reach age of 9.

**Status:** Normal

**Level:** 2 **EXP:** 160/200

**HP:** 460 **HP Regen:** 18,5/minute

**CP:** 1292,5 (-1.5% chakra use) **CP Regen:** 38,5/minute (14% meditate = 44/minute)

**STR:** 21 (+2%) = 21,5

**VIT:** 26 (+16%) = 31

**PE:** 52,5

**WIS:** 21 (+7,5) = 28,5 (+12.5%) = 32

**INT:** 39 (+7,5) = 46,5 (+16.5%) = 54

**SE:** 86

**DEX:** 20 (+10)= 30 (+13%) = 34

**AGI:** 25 (+18%) = 29,5

**LUK:** 8

**Fame/Infamy:** 0/0

**Unspent points:** 34

**Money:** 0

Even if I'm Level 2 and 4 years old, I must say I'm very impressed with my stats. I haven't been able to improve them that well since I got the debuff title a year ago, which is really irritating, but at least I'm above average… And at least I've gotten stat points through quests I've finished so it's a plus. I wonder what Level I need to be to access my inventory… And the shop, of course. Maybe I can access both once I enter the academy.

I grin at the thought, eating up the rest of my toast as I look towards father. It may be 7.30, very early to go to school since it's only 15 minute walk away from our compound, but I want a head start. Maybe scout out the competition and look around the school.

"Dad? Can we go to school now? Is there anything special I should bring with me?"

He smile gently at me, reaching over to place a hand on my head. My chakra starts to buzz loud and happy at the contact, making me feel so much lighter.

"As long as you go upstairs and pack your notebook and pen with you; and a water bottle. You remember how to use the storage seal I gave you?"

I nod and exclaim an excited 'yeah!' before I finish my egg toast, stand up and rush back towards my room to get that ready. Notebook and pen weren't hard to find since they were on my desk, same with the water bottle. But the scroll was a lot harder. I eventually find it under my bed, have no idea how it ended up there, and unroll the parchment. Inside is a row of 5 neat seals and I place my few items on top of two of them, adding some chakra into the seal and making my items disappear into the scroll.

I roll up the scroll and fasten it to my belt through the scroll pocket I have attached to it, specifically made for scroll carrying. I received it as a gift on my fourth birthday from my father. I soon run back downstairs, just in time to see mother tie a napkin neatly around my lunch box. I gratefully take the lunch box as its handed to me, hugging mother tightly in thanks. After I pull away, I'm already running towards the door with the lunchbox in hand, not waiting on father before I put on my shoes.

"Come on, dad! Let's go!"

I can hear him chuckle behind me and share a kiss with mother before he joins me in the hall to put on his own shoes. When I finish strapping on my sandals, I stand up straight, shifting on my feet with the buzz in my chest only growing with my excitement. As soon as father has put on his sandals, I drag him out from the house with a hasty goodbye aimed to my mother.

Now I'll have an honest chance in catching up to everyone, finally! I have no idea what anyone's stats are, Observe doesn't show me that, but I'll make sure that from now on I'll work to become stronger than Yuuto. I might not be able to match Yohio yet because of our age gap, but as soon as I've surpassed Yuuto he will be my next target.

And it's amazing that I'm inside one of my favorite anime I watched in my previous life... I'll be able to walk up walls, perform jutsus, jump far and get so much stronger than I ever would have imagined to be possible in my previous life. I think it's the child inside of me talking when I say I'm super excited to become a ninja, but I don't care at the moment. The buzz in my chest is just begging to have my face glow in anticipation. I know what a ninja does during their work, but that's so far back in my mind right now. Because I'm about to grow stronger!

Once we arrive at the academy, it's kupol shape being surrounded by open training fields and the whole area is surrounded by a sand fence, there's arely anyone here yet. Well, that's not surprising since it's still around 15 minutes until the academy meeting actually start.

**Ding! You completed a quest!**

**Arrive at school in time**

Arrive at the ninja academy before 8.00 for your registration.

Quest reward: +30 EXP, start your ninja classes

Awesome! One quest more and I'll level up. I explore the outside of the school with my father trailing behind me, taking note of the different training grounds there. The first training ground I see is the obstacle course with a larger running track than we have at our compound, the obstacle course being placed in the middle of the running track to save space. After that there's the throwing weapon practice area, where there are 3 different wooden poles lodged into the ground in a slope behind the academy to ensure no one gets hurt during practice. It's a smart choice with placing it there.

I find a few sparring grounds as well before I wind up back at the entrance to the academy. More kids have arrived, but not that many as of yet. I look up at father with a slight grin, feeling a lot more comfortable to have him next to me. It's still 5 minutes left until school starts and I don't see any point in approaching any of the brats who have arrived. I don't recognise any of them so they're all just background characters anyway. I settle with using 'observe' on them all, finding out if they come from a civilian or ninja origin and who could possibly be some kind of challenge. I'm not able to see their stats, only some information on them and basic level. So much for having a video game power if I can't see their HP or CP...

Once the clock strikes 8, a lot more children have arrived with their parents, some happily talking to one another as they know each other from before. I stick close to my father, continuing to use Observe on them all to get a better feel for the children around me as well as their age. There's only me and two other kids who are 4 years old, the shinobi war forcing the clan kids Suna has to enter the academy early. The majority of the children are 5 years old and only a few are 6 years old, those who are older are civilians.

I can see a few children who have a 'clan child' title while the others have 'ninja parents' as a title. Those few 6 year olds have simply 'civilian' as a title, indicating that they're the first one in their family to pick up a kunai. Most likely because their parents are low on money due to the war… Ninja work right now is the most profitable work, but I'm sure that soon after the war has ended our 'U' Masago distant cousins will kick up the market again like it's said they've done in the past. Since I also observed the parents, I can see that quite a few of them are ninja. Some are apparently babysitters while others are civilians. Maybe it's, again, because of the war that there aren't many ninja here.

I twitch when a chakra signature suddenly appear in my range, looking towards the academy entrance to see a Chunin ninja stand there with a bored expression on his face. I observe him, only able to see a few things about him as I do with anyone else.

**Name:** Karasu Azahara **Class:** Ninja parent child **Age:** 21

**Status:** Damaged chakra coils debuff: -50% Chakra efficiency, 73 days left of recovery

**Title:** Chunin: Able to access higher ranking missions and 20% reputation boost with Sunagakure ninja.

**Level:** 33

**Info:** Has participated in the second ninja war and got damaged chakra coils from a powerful lightning jutsu from a Kumo ninja he encountered. Has since then been incapable of participating in the war effort and has been assigned to take care of the academy.

I can't help but feel a bit of pity for him… To get so damaged during the war, not able to use your chakra properly _and_ to get stuck with brats on top of it? I know I'd be grumpy about it too… I can feel father gently squeeze my hand, making me look up at him curiously. _They never looked back towards me when they left._ He has an comforting look in his gentle green eyes, nodding slightly to me. I guess it's his way of telling me that I'll do amazing as a ninja; which I, of course, will. Or that my teacher will be good even with the debuff. I look back to Karasu when he starts to speak, making the other children around me notice him too.

"Alright brats, listen up! I'm gonna be your teacher. Cause there were a lot of you this time, you're going to be split up in two classes. I doubt all of you will make it so next year there's going to be one joined class."

He lift up a clipboard closer to his face, one I didn't even notice he was holding, and continue to speak in his monotone, bored voice. I can hear worried mumbles of the children around me when he says not everyone will last the first year. This only makes me straighten my back with a frown, determined to succeed.

"So one group is going to have me as their teacher and the other group will have Eri Fujihara who's in a classroom already. When I call out your name, come over to stand on the left side of me. Gamma Fuuza."

As he call out names one by one, the kids step forward and walk over to the left side of him. He soon does the same for his right side, which is where I end up. I nod to my father with a small smile, excited for my first day as he smile back at me. I'm going to be the top ninja in my year, I'll make sure of it. Anything less and I'd be frustrated with myself. My group apparently have Karasu as our teacher, the other group being assigned to Eri. Eri's group follow Karasu first, soon splitting from us to enter a classroom where their teacher is waiting.

Our group arrive at another classroom further down the hall and the first thought I have when I enter is… bland. _Fancy halls, fancy rooms, it's too fucking bright in this damn place._ It's pretty bland, somewhat similar to the leaf academy's classroom but with sand walls and stone benches instead of wood. The tables are made of wood though, which is a nice surprise. At least the stone benches have pillows fastened to them for seats so we don't have to sit on the hard surface. I sit down in the back of the class, making sure I have view over everyone. No one sits beside me but that's something I prefer, I would rather not waste any time getting to know stuck up brats... I place my lunch box on the table in front of me as Karasu start his very first lecture with us.

"Welcome everyone to your first day at the academy. I'm Karasu Azahara, call me Karasu-sensei, Chunin and I'd rather be anywhere than teach you all. But I don't really have a choice in the matter so we just have to get used to each other ey?"

He then proceed to pick up a chalk pen, writing on the chalkboard with furigana, small hiragana, over the kanji to those who don't know what it says. It's a schedule…

"On mondays you'll have history as your first class. Math as second. After lunch there's ninja physical training. Tuesdays its ninja tactics, after lunch its a divided class between boys and girls. Wednesdays is biology first, Japanese second. After lunch it's ninja training again. Thursday is Math and social studies and after lunch it's ninja tactics. Friday is geography and creative teaching and after lunch it's divided classes between boys and girls again."

Once he's written it all up, he turn to us, the same bored slouch in his posture as before while he look over everyone.

"Any questions?"

I look around at my classmates with a slight frown as a sort of test to see if anyone would ask the question I have in mind… Of course none of them raise their hand, so I do while looking at Karasu. He point to me and I stand up to ask my question.

"Karasu-sensei, what are we doing during the ninja tactics classes? Is it chakra control too?"

He sigh at my question, shrugging slightly.

"Yes, it does include chakra control. But it'll mostly be tactics during battle, sign language, hand seals etcetera. I'm not in charge in that class so I don't know what you'll do for your first year but that's the basics of it. Anything else?"

I shake my head and sit back down, content to listen for now. From what I can see on the schedule I've gone over the basics of everything except history, geography, the divided classes and creative teaching. My cousins said that you only have creative teaching during your first year and it's the most fun class you can have, according to them. They give you assignments to draw and play with a hidden meaning behind every task during the course of the lesson, to have us adapt to the ninja way of thinking. And from what Setsuko told me kunoichi classes are introduction to seduction missions, acting and how a girl can perform to get her way in a conversation. I can see use in all of these classes and I'm curious to know more about the biology of this world. It's so vastly different from how I remember mine… I might actually enjoy what I learn here, but we'll see how long that lasts.

After a brief introduction to rules, a more in debt explanation of our classes and warnings of what would happen if you do break the rules we are all taken outside to one of the many open training grounds around the academy. I've sealed my lunch box in my scroll to not lose it as I'm standing in front of the class facing Karasu with my back straight. Right, I remember they said there was a first evaluation training the first day, I had almost forgotten about that. A small smirk spread over my face without me really meaning to. Now I can see how strong I am compared to normal kids… I will be the best, I won't be pushed around.

"Ok brats. You'll all be sparring, stepping two and two into this cirkle behind me. You're supposed to defeat your opponent either by having them step out of the ring, forfeit or unable to fight anymore. Anything goes as long as you don't kill each other or break any bones."

A quiet murmur of nervous voices spread through our group and my eyes harden in anticipation. So that's why Father had me spar with Yuuto a few days back… A spar I obviously lost, much to my frustration, but now I see how that match will be useful. Karasu hold up his hand to effectively silence everyone before he reach back into his hip pouch with his second hand.

"We'll treat this as a tournament to see who comes out on top. The winner of the first match will face off against another winner. And the winner of the whole tournament gets this."

He takes out a bag of candy, namely sugar crystals. I look at the candy with wide eyes, already feeling my mouth starting to water since I absolutely adore sweets. I have my self control to not eat my candy all at once but I never go a day without some kind of sugar in my system. I want them…. No one else can have them…

"The winner of winners will get the bag of candy. Eri is doing the same thing with her class since it's our way to see who's best and who won't last long in the ninja world. So do your best. The first contestants are Hiro Daia and Takamaru Hama."

The two boys step into the ring behind Karasu, both nervous and determined. I don't pay a lot of attention to their fight, instead looking around me to see who could be any potential threat to my spot in first place. Most of them are Level 1, only a few Level two like I am. Those are clan kids, having more prior training than the civilians. I want that price….

**Ding! You have a quest!**

I blink as the ding ring through the air, making me focus ahead of me to read what quest I just got. My eyes widen as I read it, gaping slightly. No way… That's-...

**Get to the top!**

Defeat all the kids in your class and get to the very top of the tournament.

Quest reward: +20 EXP for every opponent you defeat.

Extra reward: +30 EXP once you defeat your last opponent, receive 10 fame, recieve bag of sugar crystals, receive title 'Prodigy child' to equip.

Quest failure: Scorned even more by other clan kids.

[Yes][No]

20 EXP for every opponent I defeat!? And an extra 30!? I look around me, quickly counting in my head how many kids there are as the next pair is called up to a spar. There's a total of 20 kids here, so doing a quick math in my head I conclude I'll get a total of 90 EXP if I win it all since I'd be fighting at least 4 opponents. That's insane! And a prodigy title? Yes please! With a large grin on my face, I accept the quest, fists clenching in anticipation. I'll win this tournament if it's the last thing I do..!

"Ugh, we got a Masago… They're so weird with their air poking…"

I hear from the back, making the grin slip from my face as I listen in on them. That's right… Clan kids scorn one another from the beginning, gauging who is the strongest. In my previous life I'd call it bullying, here it's to display dominance… Well, I'm not about to be broken down in any way. _Scornful looks wherever I go, no real amusement for me in this place. It's all too bright._

"Yeah, and those eyes were freaky… Did you notice how they glow? Freakshow…"

I grit my teeth at the insult, forcing myself to not look back and start a fight over it. If I do it'd show them I care… I hope I'll be up against those damn brats… Because I'm going to win this…

"The winner is Saza Kunie! Next up is Mio Masago and Kurisu Sakyou."

I step forward, my back turned to my classmates to display my clan symbol as my eyes are narrowed in a determined glare. Another clan kid, of course… Well, they're specialised in medical area, not combat like my clan is. I'll win without a problem... After I've stepped into the ring, I turn to face my opponent with my determined glare still in place. Seeing that the girl in front of me look very nervous I conclude that she's thinking the same thing as I am. I'm going to win.

"Get ready…"

I shift into my fighting stance, legs spread out with one in front of me, one behind me. One arm lowered in front of my stomach while my other is placed in a 90 degree angle with my fist in front of my head. Father said that this is only the start of the basic stance, saying how eventually I'll develop my fighting and shift my stance to what I know will be most effective. But right now, I stick to the basics. The Kurisu girl shift into her own fighting stance, less sure of herself as her black hair is already clinging to her forehead due to sweat gathering there. Pathetic, scared even as a kid and she think she'll make a good ninja. But just for the sake of playing nice, I'll make it quick...

"Begin!"

The moment he says that, I move on the offence, enhancing my speed with chakra to run towards her. I aim a well practiced kick on her stomach, specifically aiming for her diafragma before she even get the chance to block my kick with those pathetically weak arms of hers. Thanks to chakra enhancing my speed and power it's a one hit knock out, the poor girl falling to the ground and coughing as she tries to get air back into her lungs and unable to continue.

The stunned silence stretch on for a few seconds before Karasu declare my victory. Murmurs of amazement soon breaking out among the children and I can feel the brats look at me. I relax my stance and stare down at Kurisu for a few seconds, watching as the girl is still struggling to get air into her lungs. I let out a small huff at her lack of strength, helping her up and pushing her out of the ring while keeping her in an upright position.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard. Bending over won't make getting your breath back any easier."

She look at me nervously, still panting heavily and holding onto my hand tightly. Seeing as the next match will start soon, I huff once more and lead her away towards a bench not too far away.

"Don't be in the way for others, Sakyou. Do something about that bad stance of yours, I'd have knocked you over even if you had blocked."

I then let her sit down on the bench, eyes hard as I stare down at her panting form. Weak… I'd never want to be that weak. Out of commission before she even get the chance to fight back, she'll never be a ninja that focuses on combat. She'll be on the sidelines or be in the way wherever she goes if she's this bad now. They say people can change, but she doesn't seem to have any drive. The character screen said so in her info, that she's in the academy because of her clan; not for herself. That motivation will get her nowhere… Kurisu shift nervously under my hard gaze, looking away in submission. Good.

"You're… fast…."

I grin widely at her, shrugging slightly as I tilt my head to the side. It's the point of pumping chakra through your body, to increase every aspect of it. In your legs, you increase speed, arms strength, you have all sorts of uses with it. I just wish I could experiment with it more and not be limited to what I'm taught…

"Chakra. Useful for offence. I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. Get some kind of motivation to drive you. Those scared eyes of yours will lead you nowhere. But if you stand in my way to the top… I won't hesitate to beat you down again."

I then turn around and walk back towards the group, ignoring her wide eyed look. I won't be friendly with anyone, but the way she froze up was kinda satisfying in a way. And, well, the least I can do is give her a few pointers. _That idiot will get nowhere without me, those wide smiles can't fool me how much he hates himself every time he fails._ I have the upper hand. And it's up to her if she want to have some sort of drive. If she doesn't, she won't be a ninja. But if she does get some motivation, then she might, only might, be able to succeed.

I stand at the edge of the group of kids as I wait for my next match, dismissing the two windows that pop up in front of me. One for showing I got 20 EXP and one for showing I leveled up, I'm already Level 3. I'm starting to catch up and it's only the first day of school. I can feel Kurisu stare a hole into my temple, but I ignore it. Instead, I cross my arms, eyes narrowed as I observe how the others fight. Seeing what type of style they use and how I can take advantage of it. Brawler… Strategist… There are a lot of different kinds of fighting styles in my class. And eventually, I need to figure out which fighting style works best for me. I'll learn the academy taijutsu and master our basic clan one. From there I can delve into other kind of fighting styles. Maybe I can look through my memory and see if there are any other ninja fighting styles that might suit me… It'll be something I need to think of during these next few years.

Soon I'm called out once more for my second match. The kids are sitting down around the fighting ring, bruised from their own matches and I can't help the soft snort from escaping me at how pathetic they seem. So far it's only me and three others who don't have a scratch on them… As I face my opponent, I grin at him, shifting into my fighting stance. It's another clan kid and I'm starting to see a pattern. I won't go for a one hit knockout, but my aim is to be quick and 'deadly' with my strikes.

I defeat all my opponents, as I was aiming to do, and came out on top with only a few bruises. My VIT finally gained a stat point when the last two matches were a little harder to finish and they managed to counter and get a few punches into my defences. But I always ended my matches in the same way with either a chakra infused kick or punch to render them unable to continue fighting. In the end, I stand proudly in front of my teacher, eyes sparkling in pride as I get the bag of sugar crystals from him. Once that is done, Karasu lead all of us back to our classroom with all the children following at different paces. I follow somewhere in the back of my class as another status window pop up in front of me.

**Ding! You completed a mission!**

**Get to the top!**

Defeat all the kids in your class and get to the very top of the tournament.

Quest reward: +20 EXP for every opponent you defeat. Total 60 EXP

Extra reward: +30 EXP once you defeat your last opponent, receive 10 fame, recieve bag of sugar crystals, receive title 'Prodigy child' to equip.

**Due to certain criteria being reached you can now access your inventory!**

**Due to certain criteria being reached you can now access the shop!**

**Due to gaining a secondary title you can now equip titles!**

I love my gamer ability. And now I can finally read that scroll I got forever ago! But first I access my character menu, still following the group of children as I fiddle with my menu. I notice a few kids looking at me weirdly but I ignore them and instead press on the 'character' tab to look at the Prodigy child title I just got. I grin widely as I read what it says, feeling giddy like a child on christmas.

**Prodigy child:**

Removes any physical or mental limitations the user has for leveling up any skill or increasing stats. Gains +1 SSP (special skill point) for every cleared quest regarding showing off your abilities.

I'm quick to equip it as my main title, sitting down in the middle row of the classroom since the back was mostly occupied when I entered. I'm quick to close down my window when Karasu start to speak, popping a sugar crystal in my mouth as I listen. I'll have to look over everything else later, but that title was the best thing that could've happened to me! I was so frustrated with my lack of progress but now all those limitations are gone! I don't know what those Special Skill Points are but I'll find that out later. I also have to check out the shop and then look over my inventory once I get home. I have so much to do! I wonder how I can get money to buy things in the main menu store, I'll have to ask father how he did it. The future's looking bright now! I'm so excited! _I beam proudly at my score on the test, glancing at that cocky chick with a mocking grin. Now she knows I'm better._

* * *

After a second briefing of rules, lunch, some name and bonding games with everyone in my class the school is officially ended. As my father promised, he picked me up afterwards and I'm more than happy to dart over to his side and get away from everyone in my class. Most in my class hate me from coming out on top of the tournament challenge. The ones who got angry, I told them to buzz off and train harder so I didn't exactly try to be humble about it. Kurisu, the clan girl I won my first round against, actually sat next to me during lunch. She was quiet and submissive so I allowed it with a slight hint of surprise, there is always a silent war of strength between the clans in Sunagakure so sitting next to me after losing a match it's a clear sign that she is putting me above her in ranking. Just like it should be since I will be the best in the class.

When I told father about Kurisu on our way home, he was also surprised that she did that, especially on the first day. I have no idea why she'd chosen me out of everyone in our class but I guess something I said to her affected her in some way. Next week, I doubt she'll interact with me ever again. There's still the silent domination war going on between the 10 clan kids we have in our class, including me. Our Masago family have always been aware of it, but we aren't actively participating in it. I don't see any reason why I should actively participate in it either, I'll just show them all who is the strongest and the best if they choose to challenge me.

When I told him of my achievement with getting my title, access to the shop and inventory I could see how he was glowing with pride as he praised me. My chakra is always buzzing loudly when I'm around my family, but it buzzes even louder and more pleasant when I get praise from them. It's an amazing feeling, to be so appreciated. And to be loved so dearly, it's wonderful. _Fake smiles, those people don't care about us. I'll protect them..._

"But dad, how do I get money to buy stuff at the shop? I don't have any money when I'm in the academy."

I tell him after we've entered the compound, frowning slightly in thought. There's something that's nagging at the back of my mind… Something that has to do with my powers. Do I recognise them from my previous life…?

"Hmm… Well…"

Father start off awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"I got my money from missions and gambling. If you have high enough skill points in your luck, you can win a lot of money through gambling. But there's really no efficient way to gather money to buy things from our shop… Sometimes we get 'drop items' when we defeat enemies during a mission which is mostly money that's added to our inventory but there's no efficient way of doing it."

I hum softly and nod, frowning as I look ahead with that nagging feeling still in the back of my mind. What is it…? Its so annoying, I just can't grasp what it is.

"I need to meditate some… It sounds familiar."

"Well, maybe if you slept more, it'd be easier for you to remember…"

He says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shiver as I remember the few times I've slept since the day I unlocked my memories. I never remember what I dream of in detail, I only know that I wake up screaming because of those eyes….. So I shake my head firmly and look up at father, frowning in determination to distract me from my inner fear. It's… irritating… those flashes...

"No… No I can handle my memories just fine without sleeping. I don't want to see it over and over… I don't need sleep..."

He smile sadly at me, nodding and opening the door to our home. I've talked about my lack of sleep with almost everyone in my family, but no one really seems to understand it like Yohio does. Besides, I'm not tired despite my lack of sleep, it's just a luxury for us who have the gamer power...

Once the two of us have stepped inside we are greeted by mom standing in the hallway, smiling gently as her eyes land on me.

"Had a good first day?"

I nod and smile back, hastily removing my shoes to hug her around her waist. I want to hide my face for a little while. Until I'm in control of my thoughts again… Damn those images… _It was peaceful and calm as we hung out. Calm before the storm..._

"It was ok, I beat everyone in class in the tournament. I'm the prodigy."

Mother giggle softly as she run her hand through my hair, making me relax under her soothing touch. I didn't even notice that I had tensed up from the mention of my death… Now everything feels a lot better. A lot more safe…

"That's our Mio-chan~. Always so hard working. Go and wash up a bit, your hair is full of sand."

I snort softly at the mention of sand, looking up at mother with a wide, teasing grin.

"You can never get away from the sand. Sand is home!"

After a few more encouraging words from mother and father I make my way towards the bathroom. As I remove my clothes, I can see that they've gotten dirty from the sparring sessions we had but it'll be fine after a wash. I put the clothes into the laundry basket and start cleaning my body while I wait for the water to heat up in the tub through special seals on the bottom of it. I let a heavy sigh escape my lips, looking at myself in the full body mirror while I clean myself. I'm… so small. So annoyingly fragile...I can clearly remember what I looked like in my past life and I can almost see that body next to me like a ghost. the two versions of myself sitting side by side yet not…

I had long pale blond hair tied up in a side ponytail, always to get my hair out from my face. I never went outside without a cap shielding my eyes, preferably a black or grey one. I had deep blue eyes with a bit of green in them, something my previous mother always said came from my grandmother. My face was round and I had high cheekbones that always made wearing sunglasses uncomfortable because they'd be pushed up when I smiled. But now… Now I don't have those features. Now I'm a completely different person, different body…

The image that's staring back at me is that of a young girl, showing no sign of any bodily change. Bright neon pink eyes that's shining and honestly intimidating if I narrow my eyes enough. My skin is tan from the sun and small freckles dusting my cheeks that I've inherited from my mother. I gently run a hand through my dark red hair, it reaching down to the nip of my neck in soft curls. I still have baby fat on my face but I'm certain that I'll have a sharp jaw like my father has. I'm different… My personality is different too because of the old cheerful Mio blend in with my annoyed and paranoid past self. And with three years of growing up with my family has made me think similar to how they do. I tried to block out the worst parts of my past self, but its still bleeding through. I just wish that I never find a reason to lash out at my family… I don't want to do that...

I stand up and lower my body into the hot tub once I'm properly cleaned, letting out a soft sigh as I close my eyes and relax. We have to save up on water as much as possible so we rarely replace the tub water, that's also why it's so important to wash your body before you step in. I look down at the seal on the bottom of the tub, shifting into a meditative stance and start to breathe slowly. In and out… Settling into a meditative trance I allow my thoughts to drift off with a simple goal, my memories. While I'm excited to explore the shop option and read the scroll I have in my inventory, that can wait for a while longer. The thing about money is nagging at me…

I reach in with my chakra. Reaching far into myself to call the memories forth. I don't flinch when I get flashes of my death like I did my first time trying this, but I continue to reach further. To look for my hobbies… There has to be something about it there. I see myself reading online on the computer, manga is what we called it in my world, one of those which I'm living in right now. Naruto…. I continue to sort through them. Bleach… Blue exorcist… Skip beat… Ranma… Fairy tail… One piece… I was really a nerd back then. I continue to search, hoping that I'll stumble upon something that will help that nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Angel beats… Boku no hero academia…. One punch man… The ga- That's it!

I tense up slightly as I zero in on that one comic. A korean one. I found it through reading fanfictions. The Gamer… The Gamer, yes, it's so familiar to the powers we have. A gamer power where everything is a game. He didn't have any save files but his powers worked out the same way. He became rich… But how…? I frown as I desperately grasp for this information, struggling… fighting against some sort of… blockage. It's like reaching for smoke, I can feel it there but I can't grasp it. Finally I see it. I finally find it and the information flow through me like a tidal wave washing over my head. I'm left gaping, mouth opening and closing as I'm suddenly overcome with the amount of _detail_ I have about this power. ID create… ID escape… Dungeons… That's how he got so much money.

**Ding! Congratulations!**

**Through a certain focus on memory search you're able to mimic 'The Gamer's ability called ID create and ID escape! Now all that's left is to create it from your chakra!**

Oh… So that's how I create my own Jutsus…

I'm left wheezing, grasping onto my head with light trembles running through me. It's so-... So overwhelming. Similar to when I unlocked my memories with the help of Taro but on a smaller scale. But holy shit, this… this is so useful. If I can make my own empty world, I can practice on creating devastating jutsus without hurting anyone. I could fight monsters, gain EXP and get money…! And then I can let my family use it too, I'm sure everyone has some kind of jutsu they want try. And with an empty dimension to practice it in, they could level it up and be more effective for when they want to use it. We could spar together without risking the fate of other civilians or landscape. This… This ability is so amazing!

I lean back against the tub, a wide grin spreading on my face as I continue to think about the possibilities. If I take the korean comic into account, the barrier would be created from the 'earth god' or in this case nature chakra. An unbreakable world that can only be broken on my command. I could do so many things with this… I could trap a great threat in this space and not worry about anyone else getting involved or hurt by anything that transpires from the dimension. Han Jee Han could willingly walk into a instant dungeon but that's because he could control the powers of 'mother earth'. So then… there might be some limitations if I can't trap someone who uses nature chakra but wow this creates so many opportunities! I have to tell everyone!

I'm quick to burst out from the tub, deactivating the heating seals and dry off my body with a towel. I have barely put on my robe before I'm already running down the hall, bursting into the kitchen with a wide, excited grin on my face. Mother and father break off their conversation to look up at me in alarm, both tense.

"Mom! Dad! I can make a super useful jutsu!"

I don't let them say anything, hastily tying my bathrobe shut as I walk further into the room.

"With it we can all level up! We can get our own weapons, money and-! And we can explore making huge jutsus! I can make an alternative dimension! I can create a whole new pocket dimension only people I choose can enter! We can do so much if I can create this! That's how Han Jee Han got money so easily! Monsters drop money!"

I walk up to excitedly shake father's arm, completely ignoring his bewildered look he's aiming at me. My chakra is buzzing so wildly in excitement, making me unable to lose my wide grin.

"We can all get enough to buy stuff from the shop! We can get so much stronger! _I_ can get so much stronger! I gotta practice right away, I gotta make this jutsu!"

And just like that I'm running up the stairs towards my room, calling down to the two of them on my way up the stairs.

"I'll be in the compound practice area! Tell me when food is ready!"

I'm still giddy as I change clothes, not caring what I put on since I won't do any physical training right now. Once I'm done, I rush downstairs and shout out a last 'bye' before I'm out the door and running to the middle of the compound where the nature chakra is most dense in our compound. It's because my cousins use so many jutsus around here I think. Giddy and ignoring the curious glances Setsuko and Sho aim my way from where the two of them are sparring against each other, I sit down on the ground with my legs crossed and close my eyes. I spread out my chakra sense and giggle loudly as I feel the nature chakra around me, running the information about ID create and ID escape through my head once more. This will be so awesome! I don't think I'll get it on my first try, oh no, but once I get it done it'll be such a great opportunity for me to grow even stronger! I have to create this Jutsu, I just have to! Focus… Focus… Breathe…

I take a deep breath, sensing the nature chakra around me. Then… I reach out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now she's starting to unlock her SSP abilities, those abilities that she can get from manga and anime she's watched/read in her previous life.
> 
> Question! Is there a special power that you'd like to see her being able to equip? Can't guarantee she'd equip it but please tell me!
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit more in debt about her school life before it continues onto her 5th year in life. I'm looking forward to sharing more of my story!
> 
> This chapter's question: If you got poisoned that wouldn't result in your death, which would be the WORST symptoms that you can imagine getting?


	6. Academy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio having a very much needed talk with her cousin and some school time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter for yooou.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Writing in this_ _text_ : means flashback of previous life.

Academy days

"What do you use SSP for, Yohio?"

I ask my cousin as I watch him train, angry and irritated after another failed attempt to use ID create. It was supposed to be easy! He pause in his Katas, looking at me curiously and blinking.

"SSP…? You got those already? How?"

I huff and frown at him, standing up to brush some dirt off my pants.

"Yeah? I have about 4 or 5 points if I counted them right. I got the prodigy title on my first day. So? I haven't found anywhere where I can use them myself so you gotta know what they do."

I cross my arms over my chest, glaring at him to answer my question. I've been in the academy for about 2 months now, during which Yohio was gone on a mission. The war has ended, as I suspected it would, and everyone are sent out to fix damage I guess. I have no idea what he did during his mission, he never tells me, but I haven't been able to ask him for advice until now. I thought about asking Taro, but I wanted to ask Yohio this…

He blink a few times, scratching the back of his head as he think about what to say. His purple eyes are almost glowing similar to mine and his hair is held away from his eyes by the Suna headband wrapped around his head. Similar to Sasori, Yohio also made it to Chunin before the war ended…

"Well, uhm… SSP are special skill points that you use for techniques you unlock with your memories. For example, if you have a memory of someone performing a jutsu and that jutsu is explained in detail during the show, you can use it too. But only after you use your SSP to unlock it."

I blink when he says that, eyes widening as I listen. No way…

"For example, if I get a notification that I can unlock Tora's super strength from a show I watched in my past life, I have to spend my SSP points in that ability before I can actually use it. I won't be able to use that super strength unless I invest SSP in it even if I know in detail how it works."

I can feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment and anger when I realize why I haven't been able to make a replica of ID create. I need the SSP to use it…? What the hell!? Why didn't the system explain it immediately!? I could've practiced on the skill for two months!

"What!? But then-! Why didn't it say that immediately!? Where can I unlock it!?"

Yohio snort softly in amusement, smirking at me while tilting his head slightly. He's clearly amused, the slight twitching of his eye showing that he's trying to not laugh at me. This only makes me flush a brighter red and I can feel the angry heat in my chest grow warmer. What's with that cocky look!? Is he mocking me…? He's mocking me! How fucking dare he mock me just because I didn't know something immediately!? I clench my hands into fists, limbs trembling in strain as I hold back from launching at him. He's family, he's my cousin… But that mocking look is infuriating! _Judging eyes, sneers, glares and ugly words. Go away, you're all just annoying and useless._

"The Special skill window will appear as a split in your normal skill window. That's where everything you've remembered end up. You get one SSP for every time you level up after you've unlocked your first skill, through quests or when you have a title that give you SSP after you've done something special. So _that's_ what you've been doing sitting there? No wonder you were so hissy."

I seethe at him, taking a step closer and raise my fists as a threatening gesture. This just makes him more amused which, in turn, infuriates me even more. He shouldn't look down on me just because he's older...!

"Shut up! If you don't I'll show _you_ hissy! I'll punch that smirk right out of your face!"

"Ooooh I'm so scared~."

He says with a laugh, walking over to me so he can pet my hair which is a very effective way to calm me down. Still glaring at my cousin, my body start to relax as the angry buzz of my chakra dim to a soft hum instead. Damn everyone in my family who can calm me so easily… … Or ok, not really, I love them all after all. It's nice that I have a harder time getting really angry with them.

"But I'm glad you look up to me. The two of us will become great clan leaders~."

I move away from under his hand, huffing as I look away, crossing my arms. A sudden feeling of guilt envelop me when he say that _we_ will lead the clan. I… I'm not sure if I can handle that kind of responsibility. Not with how difficult I was as a person in my past life.

"You're gonna be clan leader, not me. I-... I'm not suited to be a leader over anyone. Not like you are..."

This makes Yohio pause slightly, something I noticed out of the corner of my eye, as if he didn't expect me to say something like that. That brief moment of surprise pass as he gently settle his hands on both my shoulders, making me glance at Yohio to meet his gaze. He looks calm and reassuring, not betraying any emotions he feels deep down. He's really good at that kind of thing…

"What makes you say that…? If you continue to work this hard you'll be so much stronger than anyone in our clan. Stronger than I'll ever be… Everyone knows it's the strongest who lead, as with the Kazekage. You have a lot to give the clan, Mio..."

I shift slightly, looking down at my feet with a deep frown on my face as the guilt only grows. He shouldn't say such nice things about me; I don't deserve it. I fiddle with my thumb like I usually do to try and distract myself, gaze still trained on my feet as I speak up. That's the first time he's said that to me. I thought he didn't like me with how strained his smiles has become when I tell him of what I've achieved. I guess I was wrong…

"I-... I'm brash, straight forward, short fused temper and hate everyone I meet. I try to be like I was before. Kind, caring and positive… But it's so _hard_. I-... If I did somehow become clan head, I'd be scared that I'd make the wrong decisions. Because of my rash behavior towards others; it would cause more damage than good… Maybe it'll come with time; maybe I'll be able to control my temper and be better with my words. But… With how engraved my past is to my present I doubt anything would change, not enough to be befitting of a leader. I shouldn't have any leader role at all..."

I meet Yohio's gaze, a small smile on my face. He's listening to every word I say, his gaze never faltering as he's looking at me.

"Besides, I know you're looking forward to that position… I couldn't possibly tear that chance away from you."

He blink in surprise once I'm done before he let out a happy but startled laugh, pulling away his hands to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly with a wide smile on his face. Hearing him laugh, hearing anyone in my family laugh, is like a treasure to me. A very precious treasure… _He's laughing happily as he run towards the play site, turning around with a bright smile aimed towards me while calling out my name._

"Well… I can't lie, I am anticipating being clan head. But I also know I'm not strong enough to be the last defense to our clan, I may be good but not _that_ good. I don't have that many SSP powers to use either..."

I let out a quiet snort, smile widening as I reach out to flick Yohio in the forehead. I laugh at his startled look, smile widening into a grin as I straighten up proudly and point at myself with my thumb. I'll protect them, I _will_.

"That's what I'll be for, idiot. I'm going to be best ninja Suna has ever seen and if anyone goes after our clan it'll be me that's the _first_ line of defense. And I'll make sure nothing get past me that you have to worry about."

This makes Yohio's eyes widen slightly, the emotion in his eyes shifting as if he's looking at me in a new light. Another laugh is startled out of him and I'm suddenly enveloped in a one armed hug, Yohio's second fist grinding hard into my skill. I cry out in surprise, the friction of his fist hurting my scalp a bit as I struggle to get free. Not to mention that he's messing up my hair even more, it's uncomfortable!

"Good to know you'll have my back! Also, I've heard from Sasori that he'd like to be with a strong kunoichi. So you have a great shot at him if you keep at it~."

I can feel my face explode in a blush when Yohio mention my crush, glaring up at him and try to hit him in the chin while I call out his name loudly in embarrassment and anger. This only makes Yohio laugh, dodging my attempts at hurting him and continue to mess up my hair once he get in close. Why oh why did Yuuto have to tell him about my crush…?

"Shut up!"

I scream in frustration as he once again dodge my punch, glaring at Yohio since I just can't land a hit on him. A combination of a happy buzz and burning anger settles in my chest and I stomp my foot in the ground like a child having a tantrum. Which, in all honesty, I am.

"He doesn't like me like that and you know it! This stupid crush will pass, you'll see! I won't be some love sick fan-girl!"

Yohio grin widely at me with soft giggles still wrecking his body as he's a bit further away from where I've stopped. He put his hands on his hips, eyes gentle but mischievous as he look at me with those purple eyes of his.

"Yeah yeah, sure."

I give up on trying to hit him, knowing that he'll dodge all my attempts and sit down on the ground to rest. Running around and trying to hit my cousin left me winded and tired… Damn him, damn this body. I really need to get better stamina so I don't end up feeling so weak all the time.

"But if I have to be serious, anyone who you end up with should count themselves lucky. You're really kind hearted at the core. Even if you could work a bit more on your temper~."

I let out a playful growl at him, frowning as I tiredly wave my fist in his direction.

"And you should… Should do something about that cocky attitude! You won't get any girls or boys acting like you know everything!"

"I just know everything about you, little cherry~."

He walk forward to ruffle my hair, making it even more of a mess as I try to hit him away from me with a loud whine. He just laugh at my attempt, moving away to continue with his training. I swear that I'll get my revenge on him and Yuuto, especially Yuuto for telling Yohio about that fucking crush I can't get rid of. I thought I could trust pseudo brother with that kind of thing but apparently not. I continue to shout meaningless insults at Yohio while he's trying to focus until I'm effectively calmed down by my cousin promising to take me with him to his and Sasori's workshop after lunch. I can't help that I enjoy Sasori's company…

Once Yohio has started with his stretching again, I quickly open my User Menu to see if I can learn the instant dungeon skill. I enter skills and sure enough, it's split off in two menus one 'Skills' and one 'Special Skills'. I press on 'Special Skill' and is pleased with what I find.

**ID Escape (Active) Level: 1 Cost 1 SSP**

+Allows user to exit an Instant Dungeon

+Chakra cost: 100

**ID Create (Active) Level: 1 Cost 1 SSP**

+Allows user to create an Instant Dungeon

+Dungeons available: Empty ID

+Chakra cost: 100/LVL ID

I buy both, smiling slightly at the notification that I've acquired the skills while I fix up my hair a bit so it doesn't look like a bird's nest. And I still have 2 SSP left, that's great. I wonder which Special Skill I'll unlock next. I have so many possibilities! After a little more resting time, I get up on my feet and walk towards Yohio as he's starting to stretch at the end of his practice. He's already making his own fighting style but I don't know what he's basing it off, from what I've seen beforehand it's focusing on quick strikes with your whole body following through it.

"Hey, hey, Yohio? I can finally do the thing I've been practicing so hard on, can I show you?"

He look over to me, nodding as he's still sitting down in a perfect split, stretching towards one of his feet.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me finish this..."

It takes a few seconds, to which I'm impatiently waiting on him while fiddling with my thumb. Once he relax from his stance he take a deep breath and stand up, rolling his shoulders slightly.

"Ok. What is it you've been trying to do?"

I nod back to him and grab his arm, stretching my second arm up to the sky. I let chakra gather in my hand, neutralize it from any kind of elemental affinity before I expand it outwards, guiding the nature chakra around me to follow my lead into creating a dome.

"ID create: Empty!"

I exclaim proudly, a wave of chakra rushing past us as invisible walls expand around us. Any sound of nature disappear, the feeling of wind disappear and even the nature chakra that's normally in the air isn't there anymore. I shiver slightly at the sensation but I soon grin widely at Yohio's surprised expression, placing my hands on my hips as I wait for him to say something first. My chakra is buzzing loudly in pride, so happy that I can finally create this and be of use to the clan.

"What-...? There's no wind… But there's still buildings…? What is this…?"

He look down at me with wide, curious eyes, making me snicker softly at his confusion. Seems like you don't know everything about me after all~.

"This, my dear cousin, is my Instant Dungeon dimension. With the help of nature chakra and guidance of my own, I have made an alternate dimension that's completely empty of life. Only I can enter and exit this space."

He look around again, walking away a bit as he tries to feel for the invisible wall he saw expand before. But… It's not there. I'm beaming with pride as he turn his gaze to me, feeling so incredibly proud. I try to not grin widely like an idiot, but I can't help it with how happy I am with my achievement. I'll just deny it if Yohio ever bring it up.

"So… Anything that happens in here isn't affected by the real world?"

"Nope!"

I declare proudly, looking around our compound that's completely void of life.

"And once I level up this skill I'll get all sorts of instant dungeons. I can create monsters that we can fight and gain EXP from. They might even drop stuff like money, weapons and potions that can be of use to us as a clan and to Suna as a village. And in this empty ID we can all practice on jutsus that'd normally do a lot of damage to our surroundings without worry! I think that I can even trap people in this dimension if I really want to or to get people to safety. I need to experiment with it a bit to be sure, but this ability opens up so many opportunities~. From how many anime I've seen in my previous life, I'm sure I'll get a devastating skill that'll be able to destroy whole landscapes… This is the perfect place for that kind of training~."

I giggle happily, rubbing my hands together as I start to think of different powers I might be able to have. Trying to look through my anime memories to see if I can find something that'll be useful. Of course, I can't find anything with the memory blocks but I at least find out that a lot of anime I've seen have really powerful energy powers... Maybe this power will force our Maker to demand more EXP for Leveling up, but I don't care! We can get easy money now, we can support our village with this, we can support our 'U' clan and grow in power. I'm brought out from my inner scheming as Yohio hug me, settling his head on top of mine.

"This will be really useful, for sure. Great job Mio~. I don't have that many devastating jutsus to practice but I'd love to defeat some monsters once you unlock that."

I smile wide and warm as I notice something missing that always unsettled me. He sounds warmer and more genuine… He doesn't have that strained tone to his voice like he usually does when I tell him what I've achieved or what stats I have. It's nice to hear this little change. I reach up to gently flick him in the forehead, smile widening into a grin once more.

"Of course my dear cousin~. I don't plan to keep this power to myself. Maybe you and Sasori could tag team with your puppets in the ID, that'd be fun to see. If Taro allow other people than the clan to use it that is."

He nod slightly, smile widening as he pull away from the hug to look at my face. He still look a little strained, but not as much as he did before. Did something I say change his opinion of me? Maybe... Was he _that_ worried that I'd take the clan head position away from him? Wow, he must want it badly; I've never actually asked him what his dream is. But I'm guessing it's to lead our family as the next clan head since he's been prepared for it before I got born.

"Maybe, maybe. We can talk to Taro about it together and if he agrees we could tell Sasori about your alternate dimension power when we see him after lunch. I'm sure Komushi would like to join too if Sasori is allowed, do you know what type of monsters you can create?"

I hum softly as he ask this, frowning as I think about the power Han Jee Han had. Now that I've unlocked that part of my memory I can easily recall it. There were a bunch of different ones...

"I'll get… Zombie, Ghost, Zombie and Ghost, Orges… Oh and apparently a time ratio one, I almost forgot that one. Where 30 minutes in the ID is 1 minute in real world."

I grin up at Yohio, placing my hands on my hips and eyes sparkling in glee. So many opportunities~.

"I bet that with this power acting according to this universe, I'll unlock even more and more powerful monsters~. But first I have to level it up. Maybe it can be used in combat too! That'd be so cool."

Yohio nod, his grin matching mine as he settle a hand on top of my head.

"Sounds great~. Now, I'm prepared to get out of here and tell Taro about this. This can change everything we do for Suna after all. Maybe you'll even get a whole army of people willing to enter your world just so they can defeat monsters."

I laugh softly at the thought, shaking my head in disbelief. I can't see people getting excited and swarming me to be a part of this ability, not with how many dislike me.

"Nah, that won't happen. At most it'll be our clan and friends."

I then reach up my hand towards the sky, saying 'ID escape' out loud and letting the world shatter around us. We're returned to the training ground right where we were standing in the empty ID space and I know this is the real world thanks to the nature chakra flowing around us.

"Never say never~. Next thing you know people will start calling you sensei."

I let out another loud laugh in disbelief, following Yohio as he's making his way towards Taro's house. Me? Teach people? Yeah right, I can barely handle stupid kids, I'd never have the patience to teach anyone.

"Yeah, right! When people start calling me sensei, hell will have frozen over and angels start falling out of the sky."

I shake my head at the thought, resting my hands in my pockets as we get closer to where our clan leader is. This ID will be such a great advantage for Sunagakure as a whole… The Kazekage could do so much with this ability for his people and I'll be in the middle of it. People will respect me, they'll see that I'm no pushover and they'll see how powerful I can be once I've grown a little more.

Sunagakure are a little low on money after the second war so maybe monster hunting can be a form of income for Suna… If I can level up this skill in time and it can be a form of income, we might not even have to participate in the third war. It was mostly between Konoha and Iwa anyway, Suna wasn't involved much at all. I hope I can help more… I hope that I can give more to the people around me. I want to be a ninja to save people who are weak and prove to both others and myself that I can be strong. I want to be a ninja to protect my home. And this is my second step to contributing to that cause… With my clan by my side, I can do anything.

* * *

I'm sitting on a bench outside the school, slowly eating my lunch as I look over the children running around the school yard with a frown. I'm doing my best to ignore their annoyingly loud shouts of glee as they run around without a care in the world. I wasn't allowed to sit inside today, the teachers nagging me about getting to know my classmates and getting fresh air so they forced my outside. Bullshit is what I wanted to say, the air is full of sand so it's not 'fresh' like they said.

And why should I spend time with annoying kids who don't know the difference between left and right? Get to know the ninja in the village so I can know if someone infiltrates? I can see their names above their heads and feel their chakra. Know what kind of strength and weaknesses they have? I can see that during training, not during lunch. It's just stupid… But I had to get out or I'd get detention; again. Not that I mind detention that much, I either get left with a way too easy task, finish it within a few minutes and then get to leave, or I'm left with coming up with my own things to do and I can level up my skills. It's not my fault everyone around me are annoying and constantly bother me. 'It'd stop if you make friends' is their reply, but no one grab my attention to have me consider spending time with them. Everyone annoys me in some way.

They're all just stupid brats.

The civilians have no drive or reason to being a ninja, just wanting to perform cool Jutsu and jump far distances. The clan kids are arrogant bastards who want to prove themselves to be the best, as if they'll ever come up to my level and have any chance of beating my scores. The ninja parent kids are in the middle of those two groups, which makes them even worse in my opinion. They have no solid drive for being a ninja and just cause their parent is a ninja they think they're so much better than the civilian kids and never hesitate to take up on the opportunity to put them down.

They're all bullies, every single one of them, and I don't want to spend my time pushing people down just so I can get to the top. I am strong and I want to prove it through my skills, not just beat up or humiliate others to make myself _feel_ stronger like the other brats are doing. I'm better than that. Which is also why I beat up any bullies I catch in the act. _Praise, scorn, admiration, hate, just choose what you think of me already. I don't care about any of your opinions just leave me alone._

It's getting closer to our one week break, when the water festival will occur. It's an annual festival we have once every year when we hire water elemental ninja to fill up our water supply if it hasn't rained. If it has rained, it's just a festival to celebrate the water in Suna without the water jutsus filling up our supply. Like last year the supply has to be restocked because it's been a long time since it rained, we do still have our oasis but it's preferred to not use it for tourist's sake. My family will contribute with it's own water users, now including Yohio since he has chosen water as his 'main' affinity even if he's a Reset that can use any jutsu easily. If a reset threw out every element jutsu it'd immediately slap a target on their back, so we have to choose two 'main' elements and then spread out from there. Not all adults will join, only those who have unlocked the water affinity obviously.

Something I think is fascinating is that we Resets can easily remove any type of element embedded chakra from our chakra and have it at its purest form, something I've been trying to shift into some kind of pure energy jutsu that Taro says he can use. So far I can only use it to create an instant dungeon, but it's the type of clean chakra that guides nature chakra to create a pocket dimension, not the chakra itself creating it. I absentmindedly chew on my food, focusing on sticking thin paper pieces to the tip of my fingers on my free hand. It's hard to dual task like this, but it's much needed practice for the future. I've tried to extend my chakra into strings but I can't do it without an outside source explaining how it's done, which is frustrating me to no end. I need to have Yohio or Sasori teach it to me soon, it'd help my chakra control to level up if I manage to create strings of chakra. And it could have all kinds of different uses… Maybe that's also why I can't create an energy jutsu. I need Taro to teach me one sometime.

Seeing a few kids a year above my class leer at me from the corner of my eye, I turn my head to glare right back at them. To show them that I won't surrender to any type of fear, those kids don't scare me. One of the three kids twitch at my glare and I can see his hands clench into fists when I looked over while the other two frown at me. Acting on impulsive anger, the child who clenched his fists reach down to grab hold of a large rock lying on the ground next to him and proceed to throw it towards my head. Brat...

"ID Create…"

I mumble before the stone leave the kids hand and instantly an empty instant dungeon appear around me as I enter the other dimension, the stone and the kids disappearing from my sight. I put my unfinished lunch into my inventory, standing up and brushing away some dirt from my pants. I then jog over to the place I saw the kids, raising my right fist as if to punch someone.

"ID Escape…"

The empty world around shatters and I can see the children right in front of me. Spotting who it was that threw the rock towards me, I don't hesitate to punch him square in the face and making him fall back with the force of my punch. The three of them cry out loudly in surprise when I 'teleported' to them without giving anything away with the one I just punched crying out in pain. Without stopping in my surprise attack, I twist my body and have my leg collide with the kid to my left with a roundhouse kick in his side, the fast attack taking him by surprise and hitting him just where I want it to. I glance behind me where the last one is, seeing that the kid has flinched back and put up his guard. That doesn't make me hesitate, using my lifted leg to spin around and face him.

I'm just about to launch forward to engage him in combat when a hand is firmly taking hold of my fist, sweeping my legs from under me and stretch out my arm behind me in a painful grip. I land on the ground on my stomach with something pressing firmly against the middle of my back to hold me down. I cough as my breath is taken out of me, twisting my head to glare up at the one holding me down. Of course it's a teacher… Eri Fujihara, Chuunin and in charge of the other class in my grade. She has long beautiful blond hair with her brown eyes narrowed in a fierce glare aimed towards me.

"Stop it, Mio. No fighting outside sparring hours."

I snarl angrily at that, squirming in her grip as I try to strangle her with my eyes. No fighting…? No fighting!? Then what about those three wanting to throw a rock at my head!? Then what about all those times I've stepped in to stopped that kind of bullying? Why didn't any teachers intervene then? What about all those times projectiles have been aimed at me or anyone else and those kids didn't get as much as a firm talking to? What about all those times these brats have made someone trip and ridiculed them by laughing!? Fighting is part of ninja life, fighting is part of this whole school and there are so many times the teachers could have intervened. But why is it only _ME_ who get problems from it!?

"That's fucking rich! These three threw a stone at me, you expect me to just sit nice and quiet and take that!? No fighting during school time? What about all those times _I've_ had to break up a fight huh!? What is your _problem_ with me!?"

I struggle more in her grip but Eri effectively silence me when she press my outstretched arm more towards the centre of my back, making me cry out in pain and cease my struggle. I don't need to have my arm jump out of its socket from this shit...

"You're disobeying the school rules, they're there for a reason. You're a very talented young girl, don't waste your abilities on petty arguments. It's only you who engage yourself in fighting others."

"Fucking bullshit!"

I scream out in return, not caring that I'm causing a scene right now. My chakra is buzzing loud and angry over how they're treating me, treating _others_ who aren't their oh so beloved clan kids. The teachers are all so full of shit, treating everyone equally my ass! They never interfere when clan bastards bully civilians, never when the ninja kids bully each other either. It's only when it's clan kid against clan kid that they intervene, which means every fucking time _I'm_ involved. Because only I can't stand for this kind of bullshit. And it's only _me_ who they restrain! I'm _done_ with this. Are they even _human_? Now I can see it… Fuck… They're throwing away civilians chances before they even start!? They let all this happen to discourage them. _Judging eyes following me. Lies, lies, they're all lying. Why can't more people be like him?_

"All you ever care about are your fucking clan kids! You're letting the civilians in this school be ridiculed and beaten to make them give up on being ninja early!"

I cry out in pain at her jerk against my arm, just closing my eyes as I continue to scream out in anger. They're all such idiots, they're all so annoying! But the worst ones are those who don't _do_ anything. What the hell is the meaning of letting all of this happen, to push away kids before they get to try!?

"I-If you don't do anything against it, I fucking _will_! I'll beat common sense into every s-single one of you!"

"Mio, _enough_!"

Eri says loudly, lifting me up slightly only to slam me down onto the ground harder. I cough loudly, tears gathering in my eyes at the pain but I refuse to let them fall. She's that kind of 'no nonsense' teacher but despite that she's just as bad as everyone else in this school.

"We're teachers, here to _guide_ you all towards being ninja. To push you beyond your limits and help you with serving our village. We do everything we can to help you all grow and you assume we're trying to hinder and discriminate people of our village? Stop this behavior at once or you'll end up being expelled!"

I flinch when she says that, gritting my teeth in anger. They wouldn't expel me… They all know I'm the best ninja in our first year, they'd never risk losing someone as strong as me. They wouldn't… Eri finally step off me when she thinks my rebellion is finished and I sit up to lightly rub at my sore arm. I refuse to look around me, refuse to see if anyone else is listening as I glare up at Eri. They're all so annoying… They have a sense of duty but doesn't see any point in giving everyone an equal amount of chance. They're all prideful bastards with sticks up their asses… What is their problem? _It's too bright, everything is too fancy. Why am I here with these stuck up bastards? All they do is judge me before I even open my mouth to speak._

"I see how this academy works…"

I start off, still kneeling as I glare at her. At least she's stopped, listening to what I have to say. I can at least appreciate that; but I still hate everyone in this school.

"And I'll never accept it. I'll become strong, the strongest person in this whole village and I'll use that power to destroy anyone who want to use others as a stepping stone like cowards!"

I stand up and look around me, noticing how many kids have gathered in the area. It's from a lot of different grades, not only my own. I see a few 11 years olds in the back as well, curious about what's happened. Instead of getting nervous of the amount of people around, I straighten up, pointing at myself while address all of them. I'm strong. I'll be stronger and I'll use that power for the good of _everyone_ , not only my family. _I'll show them all I'm better. That I can do more than they could ever dream of. I'll be someone my family can be proud of._

"You hear me!? I'll be stronger than anyone! I'll show all of you stuck up bastards what it means to be _human_ and value others _worth_! I don't care about any of your opinions, you can hate me for all I care!"

I turn back to Eri, my fierce glare being met by one of her own. Oh she's pissed at me, but I don't care. I'm _done._ I'm done dealing with the bullying around me and not shouting out to the world just how stupid I think it is. We're all _human_. We all have a chance to grow and this whole school just disregard all civilians without giving them a solid chance. 1 out of 15 civilians stay in the academy after the first year, I've checked the statistics. It's sickening how they favour everyone else. Sickening how they look down on civilians like they can never be special. They'll never be special like me but some have potential! Looking at them with those judging eyes I myself hated in my past life. I won't stay silent when I know how infuriating those gazes can be…

"But I'm not some puppet you can play around with through your strings! I'll fight for my family, I'll fight for Suna and I'll fight for _anyone_ that needs it! Give me detention, hell, expel me if you want! But I won't stay quiet and deal with this, you're all _idiots_ for not seeing equal worth in _everyone_! I'm not the villain here for defending my nindo way!"

I then turn to the three kids who just tried to throw a rock at me, who put me in this fucking mess in the first place. All three of them flinch at my glare and a small part of me feel satisfied by this. Fear might be effective…

"And I won't hesitate to _beat you into the ground_ to get my fucking point across!"

With that said, I turn back to Eri and sneer at her one last time before I activate my ID create to escape this ridiculous situation and make my way into the academy with no one now in sight. I'm still seething, teeth clenched in anger and hands twitching to punch something. I take a deep breath, slowly letting it out as I start to reign in my control on my chakra, making it pull back and slowly settle down. I'm still burning in anger, my chakra still flickering angrily like a burning flame but not as much as before. I'm fucking _done_ with dealing with this shit. No one in this whole school is a decent human being, it's infuriating. Once I've entered my classroom, I use ID Escape and stalk towards the back seat I occupy every day, which has been dubbed as 'my seat' since no one dares to steal it from me.

**Ding! A skill has been created through a special action!**

I look at the notification window with my frown still in place, sitting down on my seat before I focus on the skill I just recieved. I blink a few times, tilting my head as I read it over.

**Threatening (Active) Level: 1 EXP: 00%**

+Represent how threatening the user is when they actively try to threaten someone.

+10% chance of affecting the debuff 'scared' to target if their level is lower than the user. 5% decrease efficiency/LVL above the user. +5% efficiency/Lvl below her.

+Makes enemies 2% more weary of being your opponent when it's activated. +5%/Lvl below the users.

Knowing that I actually frighten those boys make me feel a lot better. My lips twitch into a slight smile, leaning back as I close the red screen and gaze out at the empty classroom. If I can frighten people in battle, then I won't have to fight them. It'd spare me a lot of trouble… I will never aim to kill, that's the last thing I'd want to do, but if I'm still forced to; I'll beat them senseless until they're begging for mercy. A flash of dead, blue eyes appear in my mind and I shiver, taking out my lunch from my inventory to finish it. I just have to be strong enough to not have to kill someone to win. I start to slowly calm down from my earlier surge of anger, my feelings only simmering under the surface as I get some well deserved alone time.

I should try and unlock more special skills, it'd help me a lot in the long run. Seeing as how many anime I watched in my past life the possibilities are endless, as long as the power was described in the anime I think I might be able to recreate it. I know there's some kind of… Mind thing power. If I can unlock the mind power, then I could have it a lot easier with looking through my memories. Unlocking special skills would be a breeze, I'd just have to gather enough SSP to unlock them. As long as I have my Prodigy title on and as long as we have competitive ninja classes from time to time I'd get SSP no problem. Maybe I could also get quests if other brats challenged me in some kind of way after the declaration I just made. That'd be helpful actually… Though I doubt I'll get off easy once Taro or my parents hear about what happened in the academy today but right now I'm too irritated to care.

I hum curiously, watching the clock on the wall. There's still 30 minutes until lunch break ends and we need to meet at the training grounds, I still have some time left of my lunch break even if those brats ruined it. Maybe I can squeeze in a bit of meditation to try and see if I can unlock a mind ability… It'd help me a lot with unlocking special skills. I finish my lunch quickly and then put away my lunchbox into my inventory before I shift into a lotus position on my seat. I bring out my scroll of description on how to make Jutsu and open it to read it through once more.

I need to focus my attention one one specific memory, right… But it doesn't explain how I know which memory of the show is right. I guess it's instinct based. I take a deep breath, putting away the scroll once I've read the checklist in it and concentrate. Step one, find what you want to learn. I want to learn… some type of mind jutsu. Some type of ability that allow me to enter my own mind. An ability that let me look through my memories…

Naruto…

Step two, once the show is found determine the source of it. There's someone in this world that has that ability. Enter other people's minds; read it… Control the body… Who can do that? How?

Yamanaka…

Step three, search for the description of the technique so that you can use it for yourself. Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino… When did she use it? I-... I can immediately see body switch jutsu so that's not it. What else is there…? She can control the mind and read the mind. But how…? There's a facility; scrolls. I twitch and tense up in surprise as the information flood over me, giving me a slight headache. Ah, mind reading jutsu… it's focusing on ying chakra, forcing its way into that person's mind through their own ying chakra. Everyone has their own mind space. I see…

**Ding! Congratulations!**

**Through a certain focus on memory search you're able to mimic The Yamanaka clan's mind reading technique! Now all that's left is to create it from your chakra!**

I huff softly, frowning at the window that appears before me and close it. Yeah right, just create it. I can't use it unless I unlock it… I enter my main menu, rubbing my forehead softly as I enter my special skill menu. Let's see how much it costs….

**SSP (Special skill point):** 2

**ID Escape (Active) Level: 2 Acquired**

+Allows user to exit an Instant Dungeon

+Chakra cost: 100

**ID Create (Active) Level: 2 Acquired**

+Allows user to create an Instant Dungeon

+Dungeons available: Empty ID

+Chakra cost: 100/LVL ID

**Mind reading (Active) Level: Cost 3 SSP**

+Allows user to enter the mind of themselves or another person to read their memories.

+Chakra cost: 50/Minute

+To remove mind blocks cost additional 50CP/Minute

3 Points; I only have two… Well, alright then I guess I have to wait with getting it. I shouldn't be too hasty anyway. I can't help the small sigh from escaping, glancing to the clock on the wall to see the time. I didn't think it took that long to meditate but apparently it's still 10 minutes left. I shift out from my lotus position, rolling my shoulders and stretching out my legs. At least once I get my mind reading ability I'll be able to unlock my memories faster, but I have to wait until the next class challenge…

I have a slight smile on my face, getting excited at the thought of the abilities I can obtain. It'll take a long time, many years I suppose with how many SSP I need to gather. I need to find some way to get more SSP… Maybe I can get SSP once I can create monsters in my Instant Dungeons. Only the future will tell; I'll still train and get stronger, I can't rest with another war approaching within the next 8 years. I _need_ to get stronger… I need to show them all… I need to show everyone I can be stronger than them. That I am a better person than them despite my setbacks. I'm brash, reckless… But at least I don't use others for my own gain, I'll get there on my own. I don't need to push people down to feel better like these brats.

As I think back to what I said to the teacher Eri with a calmer head, I can't help but flinch slightly. I'm… still naive without meaning to it seems. There's no place in this whole world where people _aren't_ using one another. I-... I need to think about this a bit more… But there's no way I'll apologize for saying what I said, I don't regret it. I will beat up anyone I think is stupid and I refuse to be controlled in any way. I don't regret it. But maybe I should think more of how this village work and come up with reasons why it is how it is. I still have a long way to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's getting into a lot of trouble in school due to her temper. And she THINK she understands how the academy works but she really doesn't, it's more complicated than that. She'll learn that she can't know everything in time. A little bit more about the start of her academy life and a heart to heart conversation with her fellow reset that she really needed.
> 
> This chapter's question: What do you think her summon is going to be in the far off future? (It's already decided but I'm curious to know.)


	7. Five years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows a little more of the abilities Mio will have and develop as she grows older, kind of an introduction chapter to her abilities. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs

_Writing in this text:_ means flashback of previous life

Five years

I walk along the market street with Aiko, looking around with a blank face at all the different salesmen trying to sell their stuff. Aiko, being a jounin, has promised to take me to the weapon shop to get a feel for different weapons. I can't enter the store without an adult since I'm not a genin yet and this will be the third time in this life that I enter a weapon store. And this is the first time we're going there to try out weapons that aren't kunai or shuriken, but something that I can use as a main weapon other than my fists. I look up at my cousin with a smile, hands intertwined behind my back as we walk. I feel so at ease around my family, especially those who are jounin; it's like nothing in the whole world can hurt me.

"Soooo any ideas what kind of weapon can fit someone like me?"

Aiko snort softly, looking down at me with warm baby blue eyes with her dark green hair tied in it's usual high ponytail. She's really pretty, as usual, and is now 19 years old. She has recently moved in with her boyfriend, Kai, which means we never see her around the compound unless it's a huge family dinner or a birthday party. I managed to snatch up some of her free time to spend a whole day with her, just Aiko and me. She might've been annoying when I was younger, always treating me like a kid and never taking me seriously, but now she's a mature yet mischievous young woman. And a very compassionate person like many others in our clan; I'm trying to be more like her since she's a good model to follow.

"Weeeell… Seeing as you love beating up people but is afraid to kill, I think you're better suited for blunt weapons. Maybe nunchucks or a bo staff."

I shudder slightly at the thought of dead eyes, quickly shaking my head and looking in front of me with a fierce frown. She's right, I refuse to kill anyone and risk seeing those eyes… I'll be strong enough that I won't need to kill to win.

"Out of all fears I could've gotten it gotta be the one related to killing…. I mean, we're ninja. That's our job..."

I mumble grumpily, reaching up to gently grasp onto her hand. She gently squeeze my hand back and she send a slight pulse of soothing chakra into my system with the gesture. I immediately relax at the comfort, my worries melting away as I look up to meet Aiko's smile with my own. I might not like showing weakness in public, like grabbing someone's hand, but with my family it's different. They all help me keep calm, to keep a level head. Being around them really helps me in many different ways...

"Don't worry so much Mio-chan. At least it's not fear for snakes. We're living in the desert full of snakes!"

I snort softly at the thought, shaking my head and lightly bump my shoulder against her side. I'm barely reaching up past her waist but I'm growing at a steady rate. Being five years old I know my time for a growth spurt is drawing closer. I'll be as tall as Aiko once I'm fully grown, I'm sure of it.

"Don't use 'chan' with me. But yeah, ok it's better than snakes… I still want to become the strongest ever. And being scared of that will set me back a lot. Sometime soon, I know I have to get over that fear. Somehow..."

I frown again and look ahead, seeing the weapon shop further away as we're getting closer to it.

"With the third war getting closer; I know I gotta fight. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to hesitate..."

Aiko lets go of my hand to hit me in the back of my head, making me stumble forward slightly with a yelp escaping me. I glance back to Aiko with a glare, rubbing the now sore spot; those kind of hits hurt… Aiko huffs at me, crossing her arms with a determined frown on her face.

"Now listen here, pipsqueak. You're a Masago! You can never be a burden to your team as long as you try. Not only are you a Masago but also a _Reset_. You'll be way stronger than I am when you're 15."

I blink in surprise when she says the last part, looking up at her with my eyes widening. Well, I can disregard the height insult in favor to the compliment. But to be stronger than Aiko in 10 years? That-... I really can't see that happening. Not when Aiko feels like such a far away goal. I didn't even notice that we stopped in the middle of the road with the people passing us aiming side glances our way.

"Besides, with that ID create thing you've told us about, you'll just skyrocket in strength, I know it. You haven't even used a single point and even without using them you're the best in your class. Our power might focus more on stats than Level, but you're going to be stronger than everyone in our clan, I guarantee it."

I shift slightly when she says that, fiddling with my thumb nervously as I nod. Yohio said the same thing... But I don't want that to be a sure ticket to becoming the clan head, that's what I'm most nervous about. I haven't talked to anyone other than Yohio about my uncertainty in leading our family; to lead anyone. I'm hardworking and determined but-… That doesn't mean I'm fit to be a leader.

"Well, yeah but… Yohio is gonna be clan head, not me."

"Bullshit."

She snorts loudly before she continues to walk, shaking her head as if to dismiss that thought completely. I hastily follow her, looking up to Aiko and waiting for her to continue. I should tell her… I shouldn't let her draw her own conclusions.

"That brother of mine haven't been hard working when he was younger. He's just doing it cause he'd make our family look bad otherwise. You have a drive Mio, but he doesn't. That's why you'll get stronger than him, because you've been working hard from the start. He didn't even try until you were born and his position as the clan head got threatened. Since you'll be stronger you'll automatically be clan head, the best get the position after all."

This information makes me feel guilty, like she's telling me things I shouldn't know about. I see… So it really was the threat against his position that made him take a certain distance from me. But since our talk about the clan head position half a year ago, he's been a lot more open with me, a lot more willing to help me and spend time with me. He still look unsure, but at least he's warmer and more open than before. I really should tell the rest of the clan about it. Can I tell Aiko even if we're in public?

"I-... I may be stronger but he's reading up more about politics, he'd be better for the clan in the long run. That kind of stuff don't interest me. I can't-... I won't be as good as he can be."

Aiko let out a soft sigh, stopping by the opening of the weapons shop to look at me with a slightly sad smile. This makes me frown more, worry nagging in my chest that she's taking this the wrong way. I want her to understand without outright saying it…

"Did he say something like that to you…? Don't worry about that, once Taro decides you're the best one for the job you'll be trained properly for the position under his wing. Don't let anything my little brother say steer you away from the path you want to take"

I step inside the shop with Aiko as I'm still focused on my cousin. She did take it the wrong way… Why did she say that though? Does she think Yohio would manipulate me in any way? That's impossible, he's my cousin. He'd never do something like that against me, no matter how badly he want the position as clan head. I'm sure of that.

"No, no, Yohio never said anything like that to me. I-... It's my own opinion. Aiko, I'm-... I'm not fit to lead the clan. I don't want the position..."

I mumble at the end, looking around to make sure no one heard me. It would cause a bad reputation for the clan if anyone did.

Aiko walk over to a set of weapons in the store and she picks up a small club, weighing it in her hand and studying it as she answers me. She has a slight frown on her face, glancing back at me over her shoulder.

"Why not…? It's the strongest who's the head, the one who can protect the clan from anything that threatens it. Like the Kazekage protects the village from political and physical disputes. You're training to be so much more while Yohio is a puppeteer..."

I let out a soft sigh and walk up beside her to look at the blunt weapons as well, keeping my voice low to not bring anyone's attention to us. I don't want others to hear me... I can't cause trouble for them just because I want to show my full confidence.

"I'm blunt, impulsive and sometimes irrational if my temper get the best of me. I'm bad with people and is constantly frustrated with others because of that; I don't get along with anyone outside our family… I won't be able to handle those long, boring council meetings Tako have to attend to. But Yohio is learning about it in his free time, he's learning about it to know what to do and not to do with higher ranked people like the council... He's training for the position in his own way."

I then glance up at Aiko, a wide smile on my face as I recall how Yohio told me all that he's learned about Suna. How happy he was to share his knowledge with me, to teach me how this village's ranking works. He's really brilliant in that way…

"He may be weak physically due to his puppeteering, but he has a really strong mind. Did you know that he's teaching me about how the village works? He's great at teaching as well."

Aiko blink a few times as I say this, her eyes widening slightly. It's like she never imagined that I wouldn't want the position for myself. I'm sure she saw the strength in her own brother, it's hard to miss when he look so much surer of himself than he did a years ago. It's a bit sad that the whole world focus on physical strength than actual capability… But, well, that's the life and job of a ninja.

"I… I see, alright. You should tell everyone this during our next dinner together, it'd be bad to just leave everyone assuming. Cause right now, I know the majority of us are certain you'll be next head when you turn 15."

I nod slightly to Aiko, smiling wider as I briefly hug her around the waist. I'm glad that she understands and just accepts this, that she'll support me. I release her with a quiet 'thank you' before turning back to the weapons in front of us with new energy. I really adore them all. There are a lot of different blunt weapons all ranging in size. A bit further to the left I can see a few string weapons as well and I'm determined to stay away from the knife side of the shop. I reach up and gently pluck down a bo staff, testing its weight in my hands. I take a step back and spin it slightly to test its weight.

"I'll be the strongest ever and make sure anyone aiming for our clan will never get past the first defense that's me. I'll still train hard, that'll never change."

I grin widely at Aiko as I swing the staff a few more times to try out the feel for it. I then put it back and use 'observe' on the weapon. Wooden Bo staff, increasing agility and give extra 10 in damage. That's kinda good. She let out a soft snicker before she lightly poke my forehead with the club she's holding.

"Well that's reassuring. And if you're gonna be on the front line, you'll see me there too. And _I'll_ make sure no one gets through me before I know that you're ready to take on the dangers around you. But you got any idea on what type of weapon you'd like to use?"

I flinch back at the poke, frowning slightly at her in irritation. But I can feel my chakra flare up in a fond warmth at her declaration of protection. Despite her teasing nature, she's really a great role model… I think about her question for a second, blinking up at my cousin while rubbing my forehead. Close, mid or long range…. I hum in thought, looking at the bo staff I just put back.

"I'd… prefer to have a lot of choices. I've just recently unlocked my mind reading but I haven't delved in to see what Special Skills I can get. I remember bits and pieces…"

I pick up the tonfa and test out a few swings with them, the metal rod straight along my arm and giving me a sense of comfort.

"I do know one deals with swords, but I won't use any swords at all. The other has superpowers and another magic. I can be very versatile with whatever I choose and I'd like it to be the same with my weapon…"

I can't help the slight smile on my lips as I spin the two metal rod weapons lightly in my hands, the feeling of these weapons… It brings back memories of my past life. _I have a steady grip on the metal rod he gave me, just staring at his grinning face in confusion. I can't use this shit, no matter how much I hate them, I can't beat up those shit heads. But he just grins wider and gesture to the rusty car._

"I like these ones. They'd protect my arms and make me able to deliver hard hits But I also like the Bo staff with its mid range. I don't think I'd need a long range even if it'd be nice to have, I can use kunai and jutsu for that."

I grin sheepishly up at Aiko, setting the tonfa back into its previous place.

"If I can combine two weapons it'd be nice to have them as one set. Then I could shift between them depending on the situation."

Aiko hum curiously as she mull this over in her head, looking between me and the weapons laying before us. She soon nod with a slight smile, picking up the tonfas to spin them expertly in her hands. Show off...

"Well, I know that the blacksmith here can combine Nunchuck and Bo staff nicely since he's done that for one of my teammates. It can be really effective once you get good at it, I can see if it can be fixed with bo staff and tonfa as well. I've dealt with Tonfa and bo staff before, I can help you with learning stances for both of them."

"Of course you've dealt with them before, miss weapon expert."

I say fondly, smiling and happy to get her opinion on this. I never really considered the weapons could be combined; that's really cool. I already figured that Aiko would be the one who teach me the basics of any weapon I get since her focus is mastering any and all weapons she can get her hands on, it's really impressive. If I ever find a legendary weapon, I know I'd give it to her.

"But alright, I'll look at the others before I decide though. I might like those two but I might like something else more."

I then proceed to look around some more, trying out the different clubs, rod weapons as well as the string weapons. None of them feel really… right. Well in terms of 'feeling right' only the Tonfa fit that category but that's mostly cause I used a metal rod to bust up stuff in my last life. The bo staff is similar that way so I'm comfy with that too. I end up returning to the Tonfa, picking them up and holding onto their leather grips. I try a few punches with them and switch the hold of the Tonfa to have the rod point outwards for another wider swing. Yeah, I feel most comfortable with these. I did try nunchuck but they felt too clunky.

"Yeah, I like these the most; solid rods seems to be more my style."

I look up at Aiko with a slight grin, putting the weapons away once more.

"I'll get something like this when I get older, when I become genin, I still have lots to learn with my taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu. Gotta get the basics first before I can move on."

Aiko snort softly at me, ruffling my short curly hair with a fond grin on her face.

"Sounds good, pipsqueak. I still don't get why your father wouldn't let you try weapons earlier, it's not like it's forbidden."

I whine loudly as she mess up my hair, reaching up to fix it as I follow my cousin outside with an angry glare aimed at her back. I continue to glare at Aiko while I walk up beside her, no one seems to have any respect for my hair no matter how many times I tell them off. What's with everyone and ruffling it…? It's messy enough as it is, it doesn't need to be even more of a mess to make me look like a troll.

"Dad didn't want me to have too much to do at once. He said that if I get a weapon now, I'd never get really good at the basics. That's why I haven't asked anyone to take me there until now. But, well, it's a good excuse to get a whole 'Aiko day' all to myself without anyone else bothering us, right?"

Once my hair is fixed, I grab onto Aiko's hand like I did before, letting her lead me along. I don't know where we're going, but Aiko did tell my parents that we'd do something fun and eat dinner at her place.

"Well that's just bullshit, looking at weapons doesn't mean you have to _buy_ them. It's just to give you ideas!"

She says, lightly squeezing my hand as she frown at the street ahead of us.

"Seriously, sometimes Hiro-san and Hanami-san coddle you too damn much. You'd be a lot stronger if they just let you train as you want to. Has your aim gotten any better?"

I nod and grin proudly, straightening up slightly. Recalling the brats expressions during my last 'show off' mission like it was just yesterday, I love feeling above others in that regard.

"Yyyyup! Last shuriken practice I threw three at once and they all hit bullseye on different targets~. Everyone were so angry that they couldn't do the same thing. Those new kids in our class don't know that they have no chance of taking my top spot yet but I'll teach them soon."

"Just watch out with that pride of yours, you know how the clan conflicts are."

She warn me with an amused glint in her eye. I know she doesn't really care about that, she's admitted herself that she picked fights whenever she could while she was in the academy. Both because of her equally short temper and to get lots of quests for EXP. It's a good tactic but not one I'd prefer, it'd be too close to bullying to my liking to beat them all just because I can. I still get challenges, but not as many as Aiko got during her time in school. It's also a relief to know that Aiko once was a hot head who then mellowed out as she grew older. It gives me hope that I can learn to do the same.

"Yeah yeah, I know _mooooom._ Most of the kids hate me for how good I am. No one tries to outright fight me or anything but I still get regular challenges. People tried to follow me a while back, but they backed off once I told them off. They should know better than to raise their own value by following someone."

That Kurisu Sakyou still tries to sit beside me during lunch or class from time to time, which I accept as long as she stay quiet. She hasn't tried to engage me in any conversation but I'm almost certain that she'll try to talk to me once she get her bravery together. At the moment she's a quiet nuisance, which is good enough to let her be around.

"You know, the only reason Yuuto has any friends is cause he doesn't like to show off. Maybe you should try that sometimes."

I immediately shake my head at her idea, grinning up at Aiko.

"Nope, never, that wouldn't work now that I'm labeled a prodigy. If I show any kind of weakness, they'd just jump on the chance to take me down. Besides, I hate every single one of those brats. They're all full of themselves, thinking they're tough shit and try to snuff out anyone else they deem weaker. A coward's way out is what I say. If you want to prove yourself strong, you have to do it with your own power, not use others to make yourself _feel_ stronger."

I shrug at her, focusing on the road ahead of us. I can see the village wall with it's opening so clearly from this angle, not really able to see it if I'm confined to the compound. I've always thought of getting up there one day. Where Gaara, the future fifth Kazekage, always watched the sunset. I'll definitely climb up there someday; maybe it'd help me with dealing with my anger. I've never seen the vast desert with my own eyes...

I let her guide me down a different path from the main road, curious over where we're going. The two of us talk a bit more about my academy studies and I'm happy to boast a bit over my accomplishments. After a while I redirected the conversation topic to her boyfriend, which then developed into her teasing me if I have any type of interest in boys, which I firmly deny over and over. I blush deeper and deeper for every handsome boy she brings up, mortified that she's trying to figure out my love life.

Like Kono, the cute boy who's always smiling and waving at me when I pass by his and his father's food stand. Or Shota, the guy that's rookie number one in the whole academy at the moment. But it's when she brings up Sasori that I explode, cursing Yuuta and Yohio for telling Aiko about it. Apparently they didn't, but that's all she needed to start teasing me about my crush on the red headed male. I refuse to answer any of her questions and it's really irritating how she can read my body language so easily and pick apart what I like about him. As I'm soooo close to hitting her in my anger, Aiko effectively calm me down through petting my hair and telling me she loves me. I hate and love that she can calm me so easily… It's nice to spend time with Aiko again.

After a bit of walking, we end up at a large V shaped house with the word 'water' on it in kanji. I suddenly realize where she's taken me and my eyes widen in surprise. My earlier anger over Aiko's teasing completely forgotten.

"No way…"

I start off, voice getting louder in excitement as I look at Aiko.

"We're at the swimming pool? Isn't it super expensive to enter!? Aiko, you're spoiling me!"

She just laugh at my reaction, a wide grin on my face as she lightly tug me along. I eagerly follow her, of course I would, I'll get to learn how to swim in this body! _I ruffle the brats hair, telling him that I'll watch him before he jog over towards the highest trampoline._

"You were supposed to be taken here aaaages ago. You just gotta promise me that you won't run off on me ok?"

I agree to this, hugging Aiko's arm as we enter the building. I really have the best cousins ever. Moments like these makes me happy to be the youngest in the family, I love getting spoiled this way. Though, I'll never admit it of course.

* * *

"Uhm… M-Masago-san…?"

I turn towards Kurisu Sakyou, who is once again joining me during lunch time, with a slight glare that she broke the silence between us and halted my line of thought. The timid girl flinch under my stare, the 6 year old shifting nervously.

"What, Sakyou?"

I ask rudely, taking a bite from my food while staring her down. Mother always make sure to pack my favorite egg roll with my lunch no matter which combination she prepares. Of course, she always add vegetables too; they're important for body growth after all..

"W-Well…"

Kurisu start off, fiddling with her chopsticks as she look down at her lap. She's like a timid, squeaking mouse… Cute in it's own way but still irritating in another. She's just so- pathetic.

"Why-. Why are y-you always so… angry with everyone?"

I scoff loudly at her choice of words, swallowing my food before I look away from her so I won't get too angry with her timid exterior. Angry? I wouldn't call it angry. More like constantly irritated at their dumbass actions.

"Because everyone are idiots, that's why. The teachers are ok, I guess, but the kids? They're all stuck up bastards with sticks so far up their asses that they can't see the huge bulge of pride they got on their backs that's weighing them down. They think beating up others will make them stronger, which is absolutely stupid."

I shake my head with a frown as I focus more on the school yard, watching the kids gather in their own groups and eat lunch together. They're talking amongst each other, smiling and laughing like real friends. If they only could draw strength from another instead of draining strength from others.

"I hate brats like those. Brats who haven't found a goal to focus on too. Speaking of, why the hell are you hanging around me from time to time?"

I look over towards her, eyes narrowed into a glare. She let out a surprised squeak, holding up her hands and waving them in front of her as a way to try and 'dissolve' my ire aimed at her. Doesn't really work though, only makes me irritated over her startled movements. She has no backbone at all…

"N-No reason! I-I mean it's-! I-! I-I'm sorry I j-just w-worry-!"

I have to cut her off there, leaning forward with my glare hardening. She is worried? Worried about me not making friends? Worried for my safety? I don't need that kind of senseless pity, I can handle myself.

"You think I'm _weak_? That I need friends to _protect me_ from the clan conflicts? It's I who's standing on top of this whole ordeal, don't underestimate me Sakyou…"

"N-No not that, n-never that Masago-san!"

Well, at least she's using a respectful honorific… She shift away slightly, looking away from me as she tries to get her bearings together. I can almost see how she regret speaking up to me, making my lips twitch just a little in an effort to not smile. Skittish animal… I look away to eat some more of my lunchbox when I notice my chakra flaring up in anger. I can't look at her pathetic self for too long or I'll just get angry.

"I-I'm-. I w-worry for myself. What-... Y-You're always s-so brave and-. I just wonder h-how you do it. You e-even stood up a-against a teacher against b-bullying that everyone does… I- It's a-admirable. So-... So I w-wanna… be… friends…?"

My lips once again twitch in an effort to not smile, leaning back in my seat on the bench as I glance over to analyze her body language. She's nervous, terrified even, as she's waiting for my approval. I don't want to be friends with anyone. But… Maybe I could use some help with specific chakra manipulation techniques that I know but can't do myself. I know some, but there are so many other chakra train techniques that I know of. Maybe, maybe. At least she's acceptable enough and respectful towards me. I can see an opportunity of a cooperation here…

"I don't do friends. But I accept your company since out of everyone in this whole school you're the least annoying one."

I take another bite of food as I mull this over for a little longer, looking out over the school yard once more.

"Don't you usually hang out with that Kuza kid's group?"

I motion towards a group of 4 kids, all of them clan children and female. I then glance at Kurisu to judge her reaction. A little test… Kurisu flinch as she look at her group of friends, putting aside her chopsticks on top of her empty lunchbox to clasp her hands together in her lap. She seems guarded and unsure… She'll either lie, tell a partial truth or relax and tell me the truth. When I see her shoulders relax slightly, I'm slightly satisfied to know that I'll hear the truth. Thank you Ichigo for giving me those long lessons of body language. Even if I might not remember it all...

"They… T-Their condition for me to b-be in their group is t-to make their homework. I-... T-They're not bad people, just d-don't want to do school work… And-. It's hard t-to feel alone without anyone to s-spend time with…"

She glance shyly at me once she says this, flinching as she notice my serious stare. She immediately start to wave around her arms as if she's said something wrong, looking even more nervous than she did before.

"I-I mean-! Not that there's anything w-wrong with being alone y-you're doing an a-amazing job at-! At being strong despite it, y-yeah!"

I snort softly at her nervous babble, a grin stretching over my face. Alright, she's still annoying but not too annoying. I could handle an hour with her but I doubt I'd be able to handle more than that with her skittish personality. I'll give her a shot… If she can't help me then I'll just tell her to buzz off. Seeing as she come from a medical field family however, I'm certain that she has a few chakra practice methods that she can tell me about. _I help him with his self worth, he help me with my temper. It's hard whenever I have to leave for that fucking school, I just want to drag him with me._

"You pass. Meet me at the gates after school, Sakyou. I don't do friendships but maybe the two of us can help each other. I'll give you pointers to strengthen that weak backbone of yours."

I eat up the last of my lunch before I stand up, putting the lunch box into my inventory and brushing off my hands on my brown pants.

"Don't make me wait up."

After I've said that, I walk off towards where I can feel a few chakra signatures around the corner where one of them feels really nervous and scared with how it's flickering. Once I see the scene before me, my eyes narrow in anger. They're upperclassmen but that doesn't matter… They're mocking someone two years above me that they can't perform genjutsu properly.

"Hey!"

I shout out towards them, stalking forward with determined steps. The four bullies turn towards me with equally annoyed faces but that doesn't deter me in any way. It only makes me more determined to win.

"What the hell are you doing mocking him for not knowing genjutsu? You were there too at one point you pricks!"

"Oh it's the Masago."

One of them sneer at me which gives me enough time to observe them all. They're all level 7… That can be bad… I swipe at the air, pressing on my Yuuto contact to call him. I'll definitely need backup on this one if they choose to fight, I can't take on all 4 at once. Maybe one level 7 but never 4. And the kid huddling by the wall won't be that much help, he's a ninja kid with level 4.

"Heck yeah it's the Masago, here to tell you to back the fuck off. Making others feel bad about themselves won't make you feel any better about yourselves."

I notice that Yuuto has picked up my message and I proceed to discreetly tell him where I am. This isn't the first time I've needed his assistance during lunch time…

"And behind the left wing? The darkest part of the school? Seriously, that's so fucking cliché that it almost makes me cry. Now drop that kid before I _make_ you."

I then shift into my modified fighting stance, seeing as I mostly use strength and some speed to defeat my opponents. I'll try to use ID create during this fight; in theory it should be useful. That is, if they do pick up the fight…

"You think you can tell us what to do, squirt?"

I twitch at the height insult, thankful to see that Yuuto has ended the call and is on his way. He'll probably stay behind until he sees that I need help… Or he'll be in a hurry and step in immediately.

"You think you're tough just cause you're the best in second grade. Well, let me teach you a lesson, you're just as pathetic as any other brat in this school."

The brats move closer, the 'leader' motioning for the others to surround me. I shift my gaze between them all as I keep still, not worried at all. The question is how Yuuto will help out this time…

"I thought it was my 'troublesome Mio' senses tingling!"

I can hear a voice coming from the roof say before any of them shift to attack, making all of us look up. I smile up at my cousin/brother, nodding to him in thanks. Well it'd be nice to show them their place but I'm always thankful when I don't have to get in trouble with the teachers. The four kids around me tense up, of course they would since he's the strongest in a year under the last one, and back away slightly from me. A 'goon' of the group smile nervously up at my cousin, holding up his hands slightly in surrender.

"A-Ah, Masago-san! We-... We were just talking, nothing to see here."

Yuuto tilts his head slightly, smiling way too brightly in his own way to show others how they're in some deep shit.

"'Talking' huh…? Mio, is that really it?"

He then turn to me, smile softening slightly as he meet my gaze. I instinctively straighten up, looking towards the kid they bullied earlier.

"They were verbally harassing that kid for not knowing Genjutsu yet. I stepped in to stop it and they were all prepared to gang up on me and 'teach me a lesson' to not be cocky."

I say the last part while looking at the leader. I can feel Yuuto's chakra shift as he use the body flicker to appear next to me, gently settling his hand on top of my head. It effectively makes me relax, a combination of his presence and his hand on my head. The kids around me flinch again as he appear in the middle with me and they slowly shift to gather in front of me with their 'leader'.

"Well, teaching my adorable cousin a lesson seems really nice of you! Would you mind it if I join too? I'm sure whatever you have to say is really informative~."

When I glance up at him I can see the wide way too happy smile still on his face aimed towards the four older kids. Well, older than me but younger than him. The bullies grumble angrily and shake their heads, aiming one last glare at their bully target before they stalk away from us.

Once they're gone however, a fist collide hard with the top of my head and making me fall to the ground with a cry. I hold onto my head as I glare up at Yuuto with tears in my eyes from the pain.

"Hey! What was that about!?"

"'What was that about'!?"

Yuuto repeat angrily, holding up his fist as a silent threat that he will hit me again if I don't behave with a fierce frown on his face.

"That's for sticking your nose into trouble again, idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of fights you know you can't fight!? You've called on me two times this week! And it's Wednesday!"

I stand up to shout back at him, ignoring the earlier bully victim as he shift away from us. I helped him like I wanted so I have no business with him anymore.

"It's not me who's bullying and pushing people down left and right! You know I don't stand for that shit! Besides, you don't have to come every time I call for you!"

He take a firm hold on the back of my shirt, starting to drag me towards the academy doors. I struggle slightly in his grip, reaching back to try and make him release me. But being so much stronger than me, I fail to accomplish that and I grumpily relax in his hold as I'm dragged off.

"I won't stand around when I know people are trying to hurt you, Mio. I know you're determined to try and make it better for everyone, but this isn't the right way to do it. You'll only make enemies when you're doing this. You _need_ to get better at getting comrades if you want to be the strongest."

"I will meet one after school today. I'll have her teach me chakra practice methods and I'll help work on her self confidence. So I _am_ trying but it's hard when every single punk in this school are so full of shit."

"Well, good to know that you're trying at least."

He says and I can almost hear him roll his eyes. He haul me up to my feet in front of the doors and lightly shove me towards it.

"Now get to your classroom before I have intervene in another one of the fights you end up starting."

I stick out my tongue at him before I turn around with a huff and stomp into the academy dramatically. I can hear Yuuto shout out an 'I love you' towards my retreating back and I reply the same way out of habit more than anything. There's just a little bit left of school, then I'll meet Sakyou at the school gates. I'll take her to a official training ground close to my clan compound, it's usually unoccupied since my clan is nearby so it seems like the best pick. I'm kinda looking forward to it; a little at least. Just so I can get to use a bit more chakra manipulation techniques. It might be fun; at least a little fun.

I also need to look into my SSP moves a bit more… From what I've noticed so far I unlock an ability from memory where it has been explained in the series how it works. I don't think they can evolve much seeing as how many anime I've seen in my previous life, but it'd be pretty neat if I could use the mind jutsu to enter someone's mind other than my own. I hope the abilities I can have are diverse in usage at least if they can't be evolved… Being immune to poison or fire would be useful if there are abilities like those, but if they stay as only 'immunity to specific element' I'm not sure if I'd want to unlock it.

I look down at my hand as I enter the classroom, frowning as I surround it with a soft glow of chakra. There are so many abilities I can remember clearly, like One punch man's single hit kill, Rin Okumura's Satan flame and many more. But because I remember them, I know those aren't the ones I want to unlock. If only I could get a quest or something where I could know which anime I can receive abilities from; there are too many to choose from…

**Ding! You've received a quest!**

I blink as the notification pop up in front of me, the quest window appearing soon after. I start to grin, glancing up towards the sky as I send a silent 'thank you' to the Maker for answering my request. This is just what I need.

**Unlock all SSP skills**

Use your mind jutsu to unlock all available SSP skills you can acquire from different anime you've watched in your previous life.

**Quest requirements:**

Unlock everything from Bleach

Unlock everything from Fairy Tail

Unlock everything from KHR

Unlock everything from My Hero Academia

Unlock everything from Naruto

Unlock everything from The Gamer

Unlock everything from Pokemon

Unlock everything from One Piece

Unlock everything from ?

Quest reward: scroll of 50 SSP

Quest failure: None

[Yes] [No]

I press yes, of course, and am very pleased to know this. Now I have a list of anime to focus on which will help me a lot, even if one of them is blanked out. I wonder which one that can be… They all seem to be anime so the last one must be an anime as well. I remember Yohio saying that he had most of his powers from cartoons, not anime like me. I might start with Bleach, I know it's kinda cool already. This will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! And a whoooole list of the anime she'll be ABLE to get powers from. This doesn't mean she'll be able to have all the powers in that universe, she will be restricted. Some powers have been chosen on which she'll use, one which will be her 'signature' power is also chosen, but I want your help on this. Because she has just too many options and I can't choose! So...
> 
> This chapter's question: What anime power from the list do you think would suit Mio as a character the most? AND What anime should the ? be?
> 
> Please leave a comment on your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's question: Which ninja village would you want to be born into?


End file.
